Transcending
by Crimson Coin
Summary: (FIN) Can multiple couples overcome all obstacles to embrace love. JeffLita TestStacy JerichoSteph ChristianTrish Please R & R (FIN)
1. For you

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
Lita paused just outside the door to the hotel room she and Jeff were staying in that night. She had left her things in Trish's room and was now beginning to doubt she had the strength to carry through. She let out a sigh. "No. I have to. For me." She took a moment to gather herself before slipping the key card into the slot and quietly opening the door.  
  
The only light was a soft yellow glow emanating from around the corner. 'He must be reading' she thought as she eased the door to a close. Lita cautiously peeked around the corner, spotting him lying on the bed, his eyes closed and his book rested on his bare chest, holding his page. A soft smile fell onto her lips at the sight of him; he looked so young and innocent, almost like a small child. She stepped closer, her eyes skimming his body, his form already well memorized.  
  
Lita took a deep breath, trying to still her racing heart. She couldn't let it happen again. She knew her heart couldn't take the pain all over again. She knew it wouldn't be easy, especially the way he was dressed, or lack there of. Bare chest, bare feet, his hair down, faded light blue jeans with the knees cut out, (why he did that she never could understand) and his boxers peeking over the top.  
  
He wiggled his toes as he shifted his weight on the bed, licking his lips. Her eyes widened as he mumbled her name, his hand rubbing his chest a moment before he stilled, settling back into the bed. God, this was not going to be easy.  
  
She walked towards the bed, carefully, sitting down and taking the book off of his chest. She looked at the cover, smiling again as he rolled onto his side to face her. 'Wuthering Heights'. She shook her head. He could be such a hopeless romantic. She jumped when he spoke.  
  
"Don't you lose my page." His eyes still closed as he addressed her.  
  
"I won't. Don't fuss." She answered. "You can be such a woman at times."  
  
He opened a single eye, glancing up at her. "Oh really. Well, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll just start reading Playboy and become a chauvinist bastard."  
  
Lita shot him an incredulous look. "Right like you'd ever be able to act that way. You're a chick and I've come to accept that fact."  
  
He shot up placing a quick kiss on her lips then lying down again. "And that's why you love me." When she only sighed at his words, he sat up, cross-legged, a concerned look in his eyes, a slight frown now marring his face. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
She couldn't look at him, her eyes downcast refusing to meet his. "I can't do this." She said, her voice low. "It's getting too.heavy. I don't know."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Wait. What are you talking about?"  
  
She stood, walking away keeping her back to him. "Us. I . I don't. I can't do this anymore."  
  
"I don't understand. What's wrong?" he paused his voice now growing cold. "Is it another guy?"  
  
She viciously shook her head. "No it's not another man. I just. I can't."  
  
"At least have the damn guts and courtesy to look at me when you leave me," the sting in his voice impaling her to the core.  
  
She steeled herself before turning to him, but the look of him brought her to tears, the raw emotion and pain in his eyes and on his face not at all matching the venom in his voice. "It." she swallowed hard, choking back the tears so she could actually speak. "It's not working. Our careers and ."  
  
"Is that what you think?" he interrupted her. "I'm not my brother. I'M NOT MATT!" he screamed at her, standing up and ripping his tag team title belt off the desk. "This doesn't matter to me." He shook the belt for emphasis at her. "This doesn't fucking MATTER!" Jeff stormed to the balcony door swinging it open and hurling the belt over the banister and into the night. He pointed out to where he threw, neither having any idea where it landed. "That is what the god damn thing means to me."  
  
"Jeff.I."  
  
"You let me finish." He commanded, rampaging over to the desk and picking up the Smackdown contract that was only so recently offered to him, and only him. He bent down, grabbing the metal garbage can and going outside with them in hand. He turned back to her, his eyes piercing hers. "This is what this means to me." He ripped the contract in half then in half again, continually ripping, his eyes never leaving hers. "I don't want it. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN DO YOU HEAR ME!! FOR LOVE!!!" he yelled into the night. He threw the pieces into the metallic can, then pulled the box of matches from his pocket, striking one and dropping it.  
  
They both stood there, silent, their eyes transfixed on the flames shooting out of the metal can engulfing, destroying. He looked up to her. "Amy." All harshness gone from his voice, she glanced up at him. Their eyes locked, Lita's breath catching in her throat as she watched the light dancing across his face, the look in his eyes amazingly intense. "I am NOT my brother."  
  
She looked away from him, turning her head as the tears pricked at her eyes. He stepped over the burning can, standing so close to her now she could feel the heat emanating from him. "Please don't. I know that. I know you're not." She mumbled.  
  
Jeff hooked his finger under her chin, guiding her eyes back to his. She allowed the gesture but closed her eyes to keep from looking at him. "Look at me." He said. When she did nothing, he said it again, more powerful this time. "Look in my eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped at his closeness. They were almost nose-to- nose, his forehead mere centimeters from hers. Her eyes skimmed everywhere but his eyes.  
  
"My eyes." He commanded.  
  
And her eyes flew to his, the emotions swirling in them causing her knees to give out.  
  
He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her up but not breaking the intense stare he had her engaged in. "What more do I have to do?" his voice hardly above a whisper. "How else can I prove to you I'm not him?" He leaned his forehead against hers. "How many times do I have to tell you 'I love you' before you'll believe me?"  
  
They stood there in each other's arms, neither one of them knew how long. But Jeff didn't say another word. He was still waiting for her response. She sniffled. "I . you." she pushed away from him wiping her eyes. "How could you do that, toss everything away like that? That's you life, your future. Jeff, they were going to give you a raise and a big push and.How can you."  
  
He lifted a hand, silencing her. "You think that's my life?" he shook his head. "No. My friends and family are my life. You are my future. I'm not going to lie to you. I love my job. The rush of performing, the rush of the fear, it's a blast." He paused, his eyes shining with the recollections of the excitement his career gave him. Then he grew serious, stepping closer to her again. "But it's not about money, it's not about fame. Unlike him, I'd give it all up right now just to be with you." She only stared at him in disbelief. "Do I have to prove it?" He walked past her into the room towards the phone.  
  
She shook off the feeling of shock and quickly closed the door, running after him to stop his hand before he could dial. "You don't have to do that. Please don't." He hung up the receiver and she walked the other way, running a hand through her long red hair before turning back to him. "I've been hurt so many times before. I don't want to be hurt again. I couldn't handle it, Jeff." She sighed. "I should just walk out that door before." she wiped the tears from her eyes before looking back to his. "I should leave you before I hurt you, before you hurt me.it's not right."  
  
A tear slipped from his eye and Lita nearly crumbled at the look of him. "Give me one minute. Just give me one minute to convince you. Please." He begged.  
  
She blinked her own tears back, her mind racing at what to do. She knew she should just leave now. Leave before she couldn't. Her heart on the other hand . "In one minute, convince me this - we - are right." And she steeled herself ready to fight whatever it is he had to say.  
  
He nodded silently as he exhaled, stepping closer to her. He stood mere inches from her his eyes boring through hers. "I love you. And I know you love me too even if you've never said it. We're meant to be together, you and I. I know it." He smiled at her, her heart melting despite her best efforts to remain a wall of ice. "Who else would be able to deal with the antics I pull?" he sighed a moment before continuing. "That's why you can't leave me. You know this feels right. I know you do from your eyes every time you look at me. Look in my eyes. What stares back at you?" He reached up, lightly trailing his fingers over her cheek as he whispered. "Adoration."  
  
She felt her knees trembling again, but locked them; standing of her own accord, not showing him how much he was moving her.  
  
"I can see it in yours too. You love me; I can see it." He smiled slightly at that. "Yes, I can. That's why I can drown so easily in those beautiful eyes of yours. We fit together. When I'm with you, we meld, join, perfectly. A perfect fit. When we sleep at night and I'm holding you in my arms, it's like our bodies were meant to be that way. We are two halves of a puzzle, each completing the other. And I know you feel it too." He walked over to his suitcase, pulling something out and concealing it in his hand. He exhaled nervously then looked back to her. "You trust me right?"  
  
"You know I do, Jeff." She said, softly. Her voice never sounded so emotional or soft like that before.  
  
He nodded, then undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them off and standing before her in nothing but his boxers. He turned to her then, his arms outstretched. "I'm not a WWE Superstar. I'm not a champion. My name is not Hardy. My name is not Jeff. You are not a WWE Diva. Your name is not Dumas not Amy nor Lita. We are not American's; we are not Christians; we only are. We are here as us and nothing else. Just you and me. Woman and man."  
  
Jeff fell to his knees at her feet, never once breaking the eye contact he demandingly held. "As a man, I'm here before you. Nothing hiding me." He opened his palm revealing a small box and then he opened it.  
  
She gasped at the sparkling ring inside, the diamond look almost perfect, flanked on either side by beautiful deep blue Sapphires. The metals of the band, white and gold intertwined in a braid, wrapping dutifully around each other and the stones. God it must have cost him a fortune.  
  
"I want you." He continued. "Not Jeff wanting Amy. A man wanting a woman. I, a man, am asking a woman to be with me. Husband and Wife, man and woman, together. I have nothing to offer you but me." He looked at the box in his hand. "Well, this and. you know what I mean. I."  
  
"Stop. Shut up. Just shut up." She ordered, shaking her head at him, the tears scrolling down her cheeks.  
  
A look of intense pain and embarrassment slammed itself onto his features as he stood. "I.I.Oh God."  
  
She held up her hand, her teary eyes reaching for his. "You had me at 'I love you.'" She sniffled then smiled through the tears. "You bastard, you had me at 'I love you.'" With that said, she lunged into his arms, the Hardy easily catching her and holding her against him with a sigh of relief. She buried her face in his neck as he did the same in her hair.  
  
He nuzzled her throat a moment. "Baby, that was so cliché." She let out a laugh at that, pulling away and looking up at him. The winning smile he gave her melted the last ice wall surrounding her heart. Jeff shook his head. "So late 90's. Well not exactly the same wording as Jerry Maguire but close e."  
  
"Jeff." She interrupted placing her fingers over his mouth and she smiled beautifully at him. "Just put the ring on my finger." He smiled against her fingers, kissing them lightly before bringing them down and slipping the ring on her finger with a shaky hand. She just stared at it a moment a look of awe on her pretty face. "Hun, this must have cost."  
  
"You're worth it."  
  
She looked up at him, shocked. "But where . the money, it must be so expens."  
  
"You're worth it," was all he responded.  
  
Lita reached up, caressing his cheek, and he leaned into her touch a moment before grabbing her hand to place a soft kiss in the palm. Then he looked at her, a foolish grin on his face. She laughed at him. "You're such a goof." He only nodded. "So, are you going to wipe that stupid grin off your face?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not for a while, baby."  
  
"Well I can think of a better use for your mouth." And the seductive predatory look she flashed him made him groan. She chuckled at that, quickly reaching up to cup the back of his head and pull him towards her, kissing him with everything inside her. He let out another grumble as she slid her tongue into his mouth, possessing him, claiming him as her own.  
  
He quickly gathered her into his arms, relishing in the gasp that escaped her at his control. He walked over to the bed, slowly laying her down, never once breaking the kiss, keeping her with him as long as he could. Once she was settled into the mattress, she reached up, pulling him on top of her. He broke the kiss at the contact, staring into her eyes a moment before moving his head towards her ear. "I love you." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her ear. He slowly continued down her neck, "I love you," he whispered again then barely brushing his lips over that spot. He quickly reached for the hem of her shirt, yanking the garment over her head before he continued down her body, meticulously repeating the gesture every inch he moved. The lower he moved, the tighter Lita grasped his hair, his hot breath, the light kisses mixed with what she knew he was saying more then enough to drive her wild and she couldn't help but arch off the bed into his touch.  
  
She let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering shut, as she felt his tongue lightly tease her naval ring then he moved back up her body, inch by inch, continuing the torturous whispers and kisses. "I love you," he mumbled against her throat again, then placed a soft kiss. But this time he moved up to her lips, pausing a moment so she could taste his breath.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you," she said with him this time. Jeff, caught off guard, pulled back a surprised look in his eyes. She'd said it. She'd finally said those words he'd been waiting to hear come out of her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. Both depths shining with the passion, raw emotion.  
  
"God, Amy." He ground out before kissing her hard and pressing himself as tightly as he could to her. He wanted to show her, to let her feel, to love her. He reveled in the moan that escaped her at the closeness of him. She wanted him. He wanted her, and she damn well knew that now and just for emphasis he pushed his hips further into hers, just in case she missed his reaction. The passion of the kiss had Lita spinning, her head swirling with what he was sparking and arousing within her. And then he pulled away, flashing a silly grin. "So about this me being a woman thing."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, flipping him onto his back and easily straddling his hips. She smiled at him and lightly traced her fingers down his bare chest. "I tell you what." And he raised his eyebrows, quizzically. She lay on top of him, elbows on his chest, her mouth barely touching his. "Then why don't you prove to me that you're a man?" she murmured, grinding her hips into his.  
  
She gasped as he flipped them again, taking control and pinning her to the bed. A passionate glint in his eye and a smile on his face. "Oh I can do that." The redhead let out a laugh before pulling his head down to hers, crushing their lips together in a passionate embrace.  
  
***More to come...already written and everything, but yet again. SEMESTER BREAK WOOHOO!!!! Keep reading and writing and remember, just have fun. - C.C.*** 


	2. Holding on

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat had the couple break apart, but only so slightly. Test slowly opened his eyes, looking from his girlfriend to the man that stood next to him. "Can I help you?"  
  
Jericho shrugged his shoulders, a little embarrassed. "I need to talk to you. Man to man, kind of stuff."  
  
Test let out a moan as he shifted his weight in the lawn chair that he was currently lying in. He looked up at Stacy, the leggy blonde straddling his hips. "Give me like ten minutes."  
  
Stacy smiled at him, planting a soft kiss on his mouth. "I'm timing." And she got up off of him and walked away.  
  
Test ran a hand through his hair before sitting up to look at the Canadian. "And what can I help you with?"  
  
"First of all, I think it's hysterical you guys have a perfectly nice room and you choose the pool deck as your make-out point."  
  
Test rolled his eyes. "Can it, Jerky. Anything else you need to tell me."  
  
Chris sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean everything's getting so complicated. And I need some advice."  
  
"Ok." Test said, watching his friend carefully. He and Chris hadn't been friends long, but they were tighter now then ever. And that look in Jericho's eye had Test worried. "What's wrong? You're ok right?"  
  
"Well, yeah I'm ok. My problem is . well there are two so first I'm really getting worried about this roster thing. I mean at first everyone was ok but now all the people on SmackDown think they're better then us. Remember Adam said that things won't change and he'd come out with us after every pay-per view. Well it might be just me, but I haven't talked to him since Summerslam. And even then he barely said hello to me."  
  
"I know what you mean." Test answered. "He's been the same with me. And what that jack ass Hardy did to Amy. I just wanted to go and smash his face in." He punched his hand for emphasis. "He must have been crazy to do what he did."  
  
Jericho nodded, a bit angrier now with the reminder of what the elder Hardy did to his dear friend. "The Bastard certainly deserves an ass whooping and I for one am planning on giving it to him. I understand pursuing your dream. But accusing your girl of dragging you down and standing in the way of your career, your image and then have the balls to do it right after her injury. Just because he wanted to be available for all the screaming teeny- bopper fans he breaks it off with."  
  
Test stood, placing a hand on the arm of his friend. "I know. But she's with the right Hardy now. She's with the one she shoulda been with the whole time. Jeff loves her and he is not ever letting her go."  
  
"Yeah, that's my other problem."  
  
Test blinked, confused. "Your problem is with Jeff and Lita?"  
  
"No." Jericho answered. "I mean letting go. You see my other problem is a woman."  
  
Test smiled. "Ah yes. Those problems. Well what do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, she kind of in the area that we would call 'untouchable.'"  
  
"Why is she married?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is she diseased?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is she a lesbian?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
Jericho sighed again. "Well the problem is. Ok you know how the animosity between RAW and SmackDown rosters actually became legit." Test only nodded so Chris continued. "And that everyone including myself has pretty much vouched a grudge against those cocky bastards." Test nodded again. "Drew, it's . she's just really outta my league"  
  
Test smiled. "Outta your league. Right! You're Chris Jericho, top WWE superstar. There is not a girl out there who is outta your league, my friend."  
  
"Yeah there actually is."  
  
Test shook his head, unbelieving. "yeah right. Who?"  
  
Jericho sighed. "Stephanie McMahon."  
  
"Ok, she's outta your league."  
  
Chris threw his hands into the air. "Thanks man, just thanks. You're supposed to encourage me, you know. 'Don't worry about it, Chris. I mean if you love her'"  
  
"I mean, not only is she the General Manager of the Rival brand, the overall head boss, but she's is the Big man's daughter." Test laughed at his friend. "Boy can you pick them."  
  
"Shut up." Jericho mumbled.  
  
"Well is it bad? I mean, really bad."  
  
Jericho nodded. "Uh huh. But I can't seem to. I want to do something about it. I don't think she's like her roster. I've run into her at the pay-per views and she's always looking at me and damn am I looking at her and I just think I have to try something but I'm scared to death of what'll happen."  
  
Test shrugged. "Well I'm all for the name of love considering Stace and I were together before she came to RAW. I think you should go for it."  
  
"I would but I don't know."  
  
Test shook his head. "Don't be such a pansy. If she's into you she's into you. Stace and I won't alienate you guys if it works. I highly suggest you'd keep it under wraps but go for it."  
  
"I don't know I mean what if."  
  
Test waved away the blonde man's comment. "What if, what if. What if you die tomorrow and never know. What if your next match is your last? What if nothing. You want sky writing or something. Just go for it."  
  
Jericho thought a moment. "No. This was a bad idea. I can't do anything. She's not into me and I can tell. I just know it. Who am I kidding, a McMahon falling for me? Right like that would ever happen. I know I love her but I won't do a damn thing about it until something drops from the heavens and tells me otherwi."  
  
Chris hit the ground with a thump. He shook his head, rubbing the back and reaching for the item in front of him. He picked up the all too familiar belt and looked up at Test, the other man nearly doubled over, laughing. "I take it you find this funny."  
  
Test pointed. "OH HELL YEAH! That's your sign. You need to . Oh God, ha ha ha ha . you so need to go for it now. Let me guess, that's my wonderful tag team partner's title belt isn't it?"  
  
Jericho threw the belt at the other man. "Here, give it back to him. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for him." At the look from Test, Jericho nodded. "Right Jeff equals no logic so just give him back his damn belt."  
  
"Oh yeah, don't worry about that." Test said still laughing. "So are you taking the sign?"  
  
Jericho thought a moment then shook his head. "No it's merely a coincidence. I'm not taking this as a sign for anything. Bullshit, sign nothing." He pointed to the heavens. "No matter what you do, I'll resist. It won't work and nothing will change my mi."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, DO YOU HEAR ME!! FOR LOVE!!!" Jeff's voice rang out.  
  
Test sat down, doubled over and holding his stomach. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. This is amazing. Sign." He paused catching his breath. "Take it in stride man."  
  
Jericho sighed. "Ok even though it was Jeff, it's a little weird. And if Jeff turns out to be God I will be one pissed Canadian."  
  
"Yeah and I think I know why the title belt went flying." Test stated through his ragged breathing.  
  
Chris nodded, looking up to the balcony where he assumed his friends were standing. "He's doing anything for love. Anything for her."  
  
Test grinned, knowingly at his friend. "Mmmmm. And that means you are." the taller man trailed off.  
  
Jericho smiled, shaking his head. "It looks like I'm joining into the eternal pursuit." ***REVIEWS. MY PRECIOUS. I LOVE THE PRECIOUS *** 


	3. FunSize

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
And here's a nice long one for you all.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Eric Bischoff walked into the arena, glancing around. How he loved the rush of this job. The fans, the action, the non-stop everything. Oh yeah. This was definitely the life. He furrowed his brow as he continued walking through the arena, finding his makeshift office for the day. He sat down in the chair, looking at his watch. Almost ten O'clock. They should be here soon.  
  
And as if on cue, there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he called.  
  
A group of confused wrestlers entered his office, and sat down in the group of chairs placed in a circle around his desk. He glanced from one to the next, taking in his choices. Test, Chris Jericho, Triple H, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Lita, Christian, RVD, Tommy Dreamer, and The Hurricane. Eric Bischoff grinned at the people in front of him. "This is going to be wonderful."  
  
"What's up, Bisch?" one of them asked.  
  
"You guys are gonna love this." Eric said as he walked around the front of his desk to sit down on it. "You see I know how real this feud between Smackdown and Raw is becoming." He softened his expression at the hurt look that crossed the Redhead's face. He was well aware of the problems going on in their personal lives because of everything and in a way; Eric regretted it had to happen. But his roster was his and he'd do anything for their well-being.  
  
"You said it." The younger Hardy said, wrapping a protective arm around Lita, the diva easily leaning against him. This gesture bringing a smile from all present.  
  
"And I know exactly what we're going to do about it." Bischoff continued. "You see, I think I know where I want to take the Raw program. We're going to revert to some old school ways. Get things a bit more.physical."  
  
The wrestlers gasped, unsure of how to take the news, although RVD and Tommy Dreamer couldn't contain their joy.  
  
"I figured you guys would like that." Bischoff said. "And we are going to have some revenge on our cocky colleagues. See, we're going to have our own type of Invasion."  
  
"I call my brother." Jeff Hardy said, standing before Bischoff. "I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he won't be able to walk down that ramp."  
  
Test shot up too. "Hell yeah, I'm with the Hardy kid. Let's do this."  
  
Christian and Triple H stood, both nodding their heads in agreement. Jeff looked at Lita, silently asking her to join. And she gave him a winning smile, walking over and wrapping her arm around his waist. Stacy and Trish looked at each other, shrugged then stood as well. Tommy Dreamer, RVD, and Hurricane were already grinning ridiculously.  
  
Jericho was now the only one seated. Attack Smackdown. Attack the woman he loved. Destroy what she had there. He couldn't do that.  
  
Test looked to Jericho. "Chris, invade Smackdown. We go to the arena and just reek havoc, you know. AT the arena."  
  
Jericho looked up at his friends. If he went to Smackdown, then she'd be there and he'd have the chance to.  
  
"I'm so in." Chris said standing up as well.  
  
+++  
  
"Well, this is certainly going to be fun." Test said to Jeff. The locker room they were in was basically empty as the two tag partners sat there waiting for everyone else to arrive. "Oh and here, you might want this." He said, handing the title belt back to his friend.  
  
Jeff smiled, sheepishly. "Yeah thanks." He grabbed the belt. "I might need that."  
  
Test chuckled, looking in the mirror to fix himself. "And if I may ask, why did it go soaring over the balcony?"  
  
Jeff threw the belt over his bag then sighed. "She thinks I'm him. That I'm going to leave her for . that. I had to convince her I wasn't before she walked out of my life."  
  
"Dude, you threw it out the window?"  
  
Jeff nodded. "Just over the balcony, and burned my Smackdown contract in front of her too."  
  
Test looked up at his friend through the mirror. "You did what?"  
  
"I was offered a contract to go to Smackdown." The Hardy explained. "They wanted to give me this big push right for the main title on Smackdown." He fiercely shook his head. "I didn't want that though. RAW is the place for me. With you and Chris and the gang and especially her. God, I wouldn't leave her for anything."  
  
"She's beginning to realize that now." A voice said from the door, and the two men turned to see the sultry redhead standing there. She walked over to Jeff, running her hand over his shoulders standing behind him, her hand resting on his right shoulder.  
  
Jeff turned his head to place a soft kiss on the ring he so recently gave her then looked up, smiling. "I know baby. And as long as I have to keep reminding you, I will."  
  
"And who's going to remind me?" another female voice said from the door.  
  
Test practically jumped for joy at the sound of her voice. "Oh baby.whatever you need I'm so here."  
  
Stacy grinned at that, leaning suggestively in the doorway. "Then why don't you get me a cup of coffee."  
  
Test's eyes skimmed the body of the slim blonde in front of him. "Christ woman, I'll drag a Mack truck over there if you want it."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I got an idea." Stacy said. "Why don't you drag that Mack truck of yours over here and kiss me hello."  
  
Test grumbled low in his throat as he took a step towards Stacy. "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Jeff Hardy yelled out. "Not now guys not now. You keep your Mack Truck over there, and you keep your parking garage closed and over there."  
  
"Jeff!" Lita yelled, smacking the Hardy over the head for being so crude.  
  
The Hardy shrugged. "What?! I don't need a show and I'm sure you don't either. The last thing I want to see going to bed tonight is . Gah" he shuddered.  
  
The three chuckled at Jeff. Stacy shook her head, blushing, walking in and sitting on the couch. "Ok Jeff fine. You win."  
  
Jeff smiled at the victory before his eyes met Tests. "But if Jackhammer Hips over here needs a ride.then by all means go for it. Just preferably not where we can hear it."  
  
"Or see the after after-affects for that matter." Jericho said walking into the room and sitting down next to Stacy. "That'd be a little gross."  
  
Stacy blushed even redder and looked down. Lita only rolled her eyes. Test turned, pushing his chest out proudly. "Well I'm sorry if my Jackhammer Mack Truck is too much for you to take. Since I can please my woman, little man." He said eyeing Jeff.  
  
Jeff flew to his feet. "Oh I am NOT little."  
  
Test raised his hands, waving away the Hardy brother. "I'm sorry then. We'll call it fun size."  
  
Jeff's eyes flared as he dove at his tag team partner, both men falling to the ground in a heap. The Hardy actually managed to pin the much larger man. He sat up, flexing his muscles. "Oh yeah. Who 'da Man? Who 'da Man?"  
  
The locker room erupted with laughter as Triple H walked in. "Alright children, what's going on over here?" Test motioned to Triple H with his head and Jeff smiled back. He turned, looking at Triple H and a knowing glance fell onto his face. Triple H sighed. "Oh no."  
  
Jeff shot up, flinging himself into Triple H's arms, the larger man easily catching him. "HIYA POOCHIE!!!"  
  
Laughter broke out strong yet again. Triple H dropped his carry, the Hardy falling hard onto the floor. "Oh come on, poochie. What's the big deal dropping me like that?"  
  
Triple H grumbled as he walked across the locker room, grabbing a bottled water from the cooler. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me POOCHIE?"  
  
"Oh relax, man." Chris said. "I mean Poochie ain't all that bad."  
  
"Don't you guys have a match or something?" Triple H said, wryly.  
  
"Yup." Test said, rocking himself off the floor and over to the couch to help Stacy up. "You ready there fun-size?"  
  
Jeff growled at him a moment then looked to Lita. "Come down with us. I know you're not back yet but it'll be a great thing for the fans. Come on. Please."  
  
She cupped his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "And how can I say no to that."  
  
He flashed a ridiculous grin then ran out the door, Test and Stacy following. Jericho just smiled his usual cocky smile. "What's Eric going to say?"  
  
Lita shook her head, fixing herself in the mirror. "It was his idea anyway.this just made everything easier." And she smiled at him before walking out.  
  
+++  
  
The four stood backstage, waiting for the commercial break to end. Test looked to his partner. "You ready for this, fun-size?"  
  
Jeff bounced up then down, building his adrenaline. "Oh I was born ready there, Mack Truck."  
  
Test chuckled as his music began to play and he and the leggy blonde made their way out from behind the curtain.  
  
Jeff turned to Lita, taking the few moments they had to speak. "I'm gonna love you out there with me again."  
  
Lita smiled at him. "And I'm gonna love being out there. Just don't do anything to stop my heart ok?"  
  
Jeff heard his music. He smiled back at her. "Oh don't worry. It's only a ladder match. What could I possibly do?"  
  
At Lita's shocked expression the Hardy made his way outside the curtains. The crowd screamed its enthusiasm for the younger Hardy, however before walking down he stopped, reaching towards the curtain. And Lita stepped out, taking his hand. The crowd's scream was deafening as the two made it to the ring. After all, technically she was not supposed to return for another two weeks. Both slid into the ring and taunted to the crowd. As his music died away, he helped her out the ropes and to the side of the ring, where Lita stood next to Stacy.  
  
"He didn't tell me it was this kind of match." The redhead whispered.  
  
Stacy simply shrugged. "I thought you knew."  
  
The two looked into the ring seeing Jeff, Test and their opponents, The Dudley Boys. Jeff winking back at Lita and the redhead only shook her head. "My god, he's going to kill me."  
  
Well for most of the match, Lita's heart stayed in her chest, although it probably had something to do with Jeff staying on the ground for most of it. Her eyes shifted to Test as she watched the much bigger man lift Bubba Ray Dudley over his head and military press the man over the top rope. Loud cheering erupted from the crowd, and Lita's gaze shifted from one side of the ring to the other. "JEFF!!!"  
  
The Hardy had managed to set the ladder up inside the ring, while Devon lay on a table outside of it. Jeff climbed the ladder and when reaching the top, heard Lita's cry. He looked at her a moment, smiled then shrugged. With a leap, he jumped from the ladder, hitting Devon with a Swanton, both man driving hard through the table. Lita was at his side instantly, her hands on him, concern in her voice.  
  
"Jeff, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you ok? How."  
  
He pushed his finger to her lips. "Shhh.I'm ok." And the Hardy smiled when he heard Test's music playing strong. "We won."  
  
As soon as he said the words, a large hand grasped his shoulders, and Test stood their smiling. He signaled towards the ring with his head, and helped the Hardy slide into the ring. Once in the two men held up their title belts. Lita held Jeff up as Test turned and Stacy flung herself into his arms, the two locking in an embrace.  
  
"See. I told you I wouldn't do anything stupid." Jeff said to Lita with a smile.  
  
Lita only rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I've been talking to Eric about the story line."  
  
He looked at her confused and she only smiled back. "And." he trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to brush her lips over his. The crowd noise was as deafening as ever. She pulled back, a grin still on her face.  
  
"Guess what the newest pairing is in the WWE?" she asked smugly.  
  
Jeff smiled back, shaking off the dizziness in his head. "Really?" and when she nodded, he nearly jumped. "Well then if you think I'm settling for that, you've got another thing coming."  
  
The redhead let out a hearty chuckle as Jeff lifted her into the air, kissing her as hard and passionately as he could. Lita easily went with his lead, wrapping her arms tightly around him to kiss him back.  
  
***So hypothetically, reviews are good right? Right. SO LET'S HAVE THEM . Hypothetically of course. *** 


	4. And So it Begins

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
And here's a nice long one for you all.  
  
SMACKDOWN  
  
Jericho, Jeff, Test and Trish all stood, huddled backstage. They didn't like the fact that Eric had sent them in first, but they weren't about to argue about it. Eric simply said, the four of them should get there, and find some way to interfere on behalf of RAW and ruin something.anything. Jericho looked down at the script in his hand. "I think we'd have the most impact at the Heyman/Big Show/McMahon segment."  
  
Test nodded, holding back a smirk. "I think you're right. Angle is bound to be out there which means the title will be discussed."  
  
"True." Trish said. "But there is no way I'm going out there with those guys. I mean, what could I do?"  
  
"I think Trish should stay back here, cover our escape, you know."  
  
"GUYS." A loud whisper rang out. And the four jumped to see Lita stalking towards them. At their shocked expression, she only grinned. "Didn't think I'd let y'all have the only fun."  
  
Test rolled his eyes. "Fine, Lita and Trish cover our escape."  
  
"How will we know the time?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We'll just know." Jericho answered.  
  
Trish furrowed her brow a moment. "Wouldn't the Guerrero/Edge/Mysterio segment be the best?"  
  
Jeff thought a moment. "It might. I mean at least there we could attack everyone. Cuz frankly I'm not into hitting a woman, and it's too dangerous with Show and the Angle Gang out there for you ladies."  
  
Test nodded, "Maybe that would be better. That segment is after this one right. Steph's out there now."  
  
Jeff looked to the screen. "Shit! It's looks like we're interfering in this angle guys." And Jeff took off running towards ring.  
  
When the others looked to the screen, they saw Jericho charging the ring. Test shook his head. "Holy Hell!"  
  
+++  
  
Stephanie walked down the ramp. She knew the segment, went over it many times with Heyman and his group. Whether or not they followed the script was another thing. As of lately, the script hasn't really meant much of anything. Free for alls, everyone trying to hurt the other. Steph shot up a silent prayer, hoping this went to plan. She stepped through the ropes, standing before Heyman and brought the mic to her lips. "Can I help you, Paul?"  
  
Paul smiled a sinister smile. "Yes, you can Stephanie. You see my clients are not happy with you at this moment. The Rock was not the number one contender last week. And The Rock should not have gotten a match against the American Hero, Kurt Angle." Kurt Angle nodded his agreement as Stephanie merely looked on coolly. "Therefore, the title should not be in the hands of The Rock. My client, the Big Show, is the true number one contender and you know it."  
  
Stephanie smiled. "I'm sorry, Paul. But The Rock beat the Big Show two weeks ago, and deserved his title shot last week. There is nothing that I can do now."  
  
Paul snickered. "I thought you'd say that." He glanced at Team Angle, standing at the top of the ramp, then at his two clients in the ring. "Show, if you please."  
  
The Big Show grabbed Stephanie at the throat, slowly squeezing as Heyman laughed. Steph's eyes widened. This was not the Script. NOT the script. What the hell was he doing? Stephanie reached up, pulling uselessly at the large hand gripped tightly around her neck. Heyman brought the mic to his lips. "I keep telling you, Steph, that you'd always be sorry for screwing us over." Heyman's eyes widened as he glanced towards the ramp.  
  
The crowd erupted as Chris Jericho clotheslined Team Angle, and continued non-stop directly to the ring. Big Show threw Stephanie to the side, the brunette clutching at her throat and rolling out as Jericho slid into the ring. With a dropkick, Jericho nailed Heyman in the mouth, the manager grabbing his jaw and rolling out of the ring. The deafening scream from the crowd signaled Jeff Hardy's charge as he followed his friend's path to the ring and immediately focused on Angle. Jericho scrambled to his feet, and then dove at the Big Shows knees. Angle grabbed the Hardy's hair and used the younger man's momentum to hurl him through the ropes. Jeff landed hard on the ground, clutching his ribs a moment.  
  
Chris, after the third dropkick, managed to bring the Big Show to the ground only to turn around to see Kurt Angle. Kurt punched Chris in the head; once, twice. Slowly working Jericho into a corner. Once there, he continued to kick Chris in the stomach, repeatedly. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, JERICHO?" he screamed.  
  
Though once the words left his mouth, a loud crack rang through the building as a steel chair hit the Olympic champion in the knee, hard. Kurt fell to the ground, Jeff once again raising the chair and hitting Kurt again and again. After the fourth shot, he kicked Angle out of the ring. When Jeff turned around, Big Show was already up and waiting for him. Quickly, Show wrapped his hands around the Hardy's neck, squeezing tightly. "Damn you all to hell, Boy!" he grumbled through clenched teeth. And the Big Show stepped back, grunting as he hoisted the Hardy into the air, and choke tossed him over the top ropes towards the ramp. Jeff flew haphazardly towards the ramp, his skull impacting on the steel with a crack. The Hardy barely had the strength to roll over before he felt darkness begin to envelope him and the blood run into his eyes.  
  
Jericho watched, helpless as his friend went soaring over the ropes, and the Canadian couldn't help but wince at the cracking sound that resounded. "You son of a." Chris ground out between clenched teeth, and he dove at the Big Show, spearing the larger man to the ground. Jericho quickly got to his feet, kicking the much bigger man in the stomach as hard and often as he could. "NOBODY TOUCHES HER LIKE THAT!" Jericho screamed, loud enough for all the microphones to pick up his voice.  
  
Show made it to his feet, bringing a heavy fist down on top of Jericho's head, quickly knocking the much smaller man to the mat. He saw Test running down the ramp and quickly wrapped his big hand around Jericho's neck. With a grin, he lifted the smaller man into the air and walked him over towards the ramp. After a scream, the Big Show pumped Jericho into the air once before choke slamming the smaller man onto the hard wrestling mats outside the ring.  
  
Jericho cringed in the split second he had before impact. He knew this was going to hurt. Those mats were hard. Then he let out a scream. But they were much harder with a chair where you're back should have been. Chris rolled onto his side, clutching the small of his back. God that hurt like a mother. He squeezed his eyes shut as Test leapt over him and into the ring. His eyes wandered to Jeff, seeing the unconscious Hardy laying lifelessly about ten feet away, the blood pooling down his head and into his hair, probably even leaking through the ramp.  
  
Chris's eyes rolled into his head, as he glanced to the ring, seeing Test low blow the Big Show before mercilessly pummeling him with a pair of brass knuckles. Jericho smiled. Well at least one of them came prepared. Stephanie. Where was .  
  
Jericho tilted his head as much as he could spotting the billion dollar princess by the ring stairs. She met his eyes with a shocked expression. He smiled best he could through the pain and the oncoming concussion. He mouthed. "Run, Princess. Quick."  
  
Her eyes widened as she read his lips and she quickly got to her feet, heading up the ramp at a frightening pace. She knew that for whatever reason Jericho was here, he was a God send. And that Heyman and his troop will be mighty pissed after what just happened. Stephanie quickly made her way backstage and into her office before anyone could spot her. She locked the two locks then slid down the door to the floor, hugging her knees against her chest. When had she lost Control?  
  
+++  
  
"JEFF!!" Lita called out, attempting to struggle out of the firm grasp Trish held her in.  
  
"Stay put. Lita, stay!" Trish ordered through her teeth, some how managing to hold the stronger woman back.  
  
"NO I have to."  
  
"GET MUTILATED BY THE BIG SHOW!" Trish screamed out, and the redhead stilled. "We can help them by getting paramedics."  
  
Lita froze momentarily before running towards the parking garage.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before Lita and Trish were able to bring the paramedics out to the ring. And Test had already had things relatively under control. Needless to say the ring was a war zone and even the crowd didn't know how to react to what just happened. Lita ran directly to Jeff's side, placing a hand on his abdomen. "Jeff, baby. Jeff."  
  
He didn't answer, his eyes closed, breathing labored. The paramedics pushed her aside, immediately bracing his neck and retrieving a backboard, quickly and carefully getting the Hardy on it. Another pair ran to Jericho, checking over the now unconscious Canadian, repeating almost the same procedure that was so recently done to the Hardy. Test slid out of the ring, standing behind Lita to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He'll be ok, honey. He really will."  
  
The paramedics quickly wheeled the two away as another set raced down to attend to the other victims lying around the ring. Lita turned to Test, tears in her eyes. "Did you see him fall? Jeff.Chris."  
  
Test wrapped an arm around each diva, leading them up the ramp. The crowd at an almost uncomfortable silence watched as the big Canadian escorted two RAW divas up the ramp, nobody really sure as to what just happened.  
  
*** Moving along nicely. Thanks to all my readers out there. I appreciate the time you put into reading my work. Any and all reviews, good or bad, are appreciated. They help me get better. Thanks for reading again. AND REVIEW AWAY*** 


	5. Wake up Numero Uno

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
Stephanie paced her office, impatiently, her cell phone to her ear. Where was she? It was still early and she never went to bed at this hour.  
  
"Hello." A breathy voice answered.  
  
Steph's eyes lit up. "Mom? Where were you, I was so worried?"  
  
Linda exhaled, trying to catch her breath. "I was down stairs in the office and I just got off the phone with some of the wrestlers before I heard this line ringing. You really had me for a run there, honey."  
  
Steph smiled at her mother's light heartedness. "I take it you saw the show then."  
  
Linda frowned. "Yes, I did. Sweetheart, are you alright."  
  
Steph sighed. "I'm fine, Mom. Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Amy. She called me about the boys. I told her I wanted to know what was happening as soon as possible. What happened out there, baby?"  
  
Stephanie sat down on the couch in her office, finally stopping the pacing she had still been doing. "I don't know. I mean one minute, I'm the General Manager and the next minute Paul managed to wheel the power out from under me. I don't know what happened. And I don't know why Chris and Jeff and Drew were here. And I don't know what's going on. And God, I hope they're O.K. And I'm boggled at why they came out to help me."  
  
Linda let out a chuckle. "Well, I say Paul just managed to slink his fingers in like I knew he would. I told your father he'd be a bad investment. But Nooooooo. Nobody listens to me. And as for the boys...Well I don't know. But you should ask them yourself."  
  
"Do you know where they are? What hospital they're at?"  
  
"I'll tell you where, honey. But just be mindful. They might not be too happy to see you."  
  
"I don't care. I have to make sure Chri. they're ok." Stephanie bit her lip at the slip up.  
  
Linda said nothing in reference to it. "Ok fine. But be careful."  
  
+++  
  
Chris squeezed his eyes shut, before realizing he was conscious. His head hurt, his back hurt. but he could move his toes. WOO HOO! Score for the home team. Wait.what was that. A soft touch graced his arms, like fingertips gently running from his shoulder to his hand. The sensation sent chills down his spine. And that touch, it was so familiar but.no, it couldn't be.  
  
He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up if the person was who he thought it was, wasn't really there. Steph hadn't touched him like this since . God, it had been years and they were great friends. And then the touch was gone. Jericho wrapped his hand around the paper now in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes, looking in his hand.  
  
A note.  
  
He shifted his weight, a difficult undertaking but somehow managed it. He opened the note and read:  
  
Chris,  
  
Thank you.  
  
SM  
  
Chris lowered the note, thinking. How in the . His eyes widened. It wasn't a dream. He shot out of the bed, ignoring the sharp pains that jutted down his back as he went to the door, throwing it open and looking either way. Nothing. She was gone. He closed the door, bracing his back with a wince as he hobbled back to the bed. His eyes met a familiar set across the room.  
  
"She was here for a while you know." Jeff said.  
  
Chris sat down on his bed, lying back trying to get comfortable. "Anyone with her"  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Nope. Everyone else went to the hotel to crash for the night. They were gone by the time she came and I faked sleeping. Didn't want her to feel uncomfortable." He watched as the blonde man raised the note to his nose, inhaling as if trying to get the smell of her, and then lowering it with a smile. Jeff only smiled. "And I thought I had it bad."  
  
Jericho rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well. Sorry to disappoint you but."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for." Jeff interrupted. "You think if Ames was on the Smackdown Roster that that would stop me in ANY way."  
  
"I guess not." Jericho sighed. "So what are we still doing here, what's going on?"  
  
"We're in a hospital and not being released until tomorrow. That's if everything checks out ok." Jeff raised his hand to his bandaged head. "And if I can manage to walk."  
  
Chris chuckled. "You walk away from four TLC matches. I'm sure you'll be fine. Plus you can milk this for some TLC of your own, if you catch my drift." And the blonde wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the Hardy.  
  
Jeff blushed. "I'd have to be stupid not to." He rested his head back, cradling it with his hands. "I've been thinking."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Oh shut up, Jerky."  
  
"Ok, Hardly."  
  
Both men stared at each other a moment before laughing. Chris sighed, a smile on his face. "What you been thinking?"  
  
Jeff looked at his hands. "I'm thinking of challenging Matt to a Hell in a Cell match."  
  
Chris's eyes, shot to the Hardy's. "Are you nuts? You can't do that. I won't let you. She won't let you. We won't let you."  
  
Jeff smiled at his friend. "You said yourself, I've been in four TLC matches and am fine."  
  
"I meant your body. Your head is obviously another story."  
  
"I'm gonna show him. Gonna hurt him for what he did to her, to me. To all of us. No better yet. The cell is too forgiving." A crazed look entered Jeff's eyes. "You know what wasn't. That battle dome elimination chamber cell. I want him in that."  
  
Jericho forced himself to a sitting position, shaking his head. "No. No you don't. I was in that thing once and. Trust me. You do NOT want that. Jeff, please don't." But Chris could tell by the far-away look in the younger man's eyes. His mind.was already decided, and the results are certainly not going to be pretty.  
  
*** Ok, posting more frequently now, let me know what you think. I LOVE DAH REVIEWS. SO PRECIOUS. SOOOO PRECIOUS!*** 


	6. Does She?

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
Jeff held his neck, his head bowed as he followed Lita back to their hotel room. It had been a day and the hospital released Jeff like they said they would. Chris on the other hand had to stay one more day. And Jeff and Lita didn't want to leave him to travel alone. So they waited behind, promising to pick him up in the morning. Poor guy, in the hospital for another overnight. Jeff let out a sigh as he walked into the room.  
  
Lita gave him a knowing glance, but played along with him. "Awww. Poor Baby. You're neck bothering you?"  
  
Jeff lay down on the bed in the room facing away from her and rubbing his neck. "Uh huh. It's only a little sore though. I'll be ok."  
  
She walked to the side of the bed, kneeling down to look at him. She smiled as she traced her fingers over his brow, brushing away some loose strands of hair. "Are you sure? Is there anything you want me to do?"  
  
Jeff nodded, sticking out his lip in a pout. "Well, maybe you could rub it, make it feel better."  
  
Lita smiled, leaning forward to kiss his mouth, then pulled back standing up. "Ok. I'll be right back. You lay on your stomach."  
  
A silly grin stretched across his face as she walked into the bathroom. He quickly removed his shirt, lying down on his stomach and his head in his arms. "All ready and waiting." He called to her.  
  
"Ok, close your eyes." She called back and he did such.  
  
He heard her walking, and then the mattress sunk with her weight and he felt hands on his back a distinct burning on his skin. She must have gotten the Icy/Hot from the bathroom. Meticulously massaging, carefully working the sore muscles and he relaxed further into the bed. The fingers pricked into his skin and he let out a little groan of appreciation.  
  
After about ten minutes, the hands pressed into his neck then ran down his spine, rubbing him roughly. "Mmmmmm." He let out. "Baby, that feels amazing."  
  
"Really Jeff? I didn't know you felt that way."  
  
Jeff opened one eye looking back over his shoulder to see Christian smiling back at him. His eyes bolted open as he fell off the bed, landing hard on his butt. He shook his head, his eyes darting from a grinning Christian on the bed, to his grinning fiancé standing next to an equally smiling Trish Stratus in the door way. "Yo.You.you.I."  
  
The room broke out in hysterical laughter as Jeff staggered to his feet. Christian flopped down on the bed. "That was beautiful. Simply beautiful. So, baby, how you feel now?"  
  
Trish had to grab her stomach and hold onto Lita at her boyfriends insinuating tone. She somehow managed to gain some semblance of control. "Is there something you want to tell me, honey?"  
  
Christian hopped off the bed. "Nope. Nothing at all." And he lifted the blonde into the air before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "So, baby, how you feel now?" he said in the same tone.  
  
She smiled at him as he put her down and the two looked over as Lita made her way over to an obviously upset Jeff Hardy. "We should probably go." She whispered to him. The exchanged a glance and slipped out the door, letting it click behind them.  
  
"That was mean, baby. Really mean." Jeff said a hint of hurt in his voice.  
  
Her expression fell serious. "Aw sweetie, it was all in good fun. It was only a joke, please don't be upset."  
  
He looked up at her a moment, holding her eye contact, watching as concern flashed in her hazel eyes. Then a mischievous smile stretched across his face as he lunged at her, tackling her to the bed and rolling them over so she lay on top of him, her hands splayed across his chest. "No harm done."  
  
Her eyes met his, shocked at what he did, but happy he wasn't upset. "I'm really sorry. Anything you want . name it and it's done."  
  
Jeff bit his lip a moment, his eyes trailing to an upper corner of the room in thought. She tapped her fingers on his chest, loving the way his muscles jumped at her stimulus. He quickly flipped them, her on the bottom and he on the top. He leaned down, kissing her fiercely once then pulling back. "Ok, here's the deal. Because you pulled a little shenanigan of your own, I get to give it right back to you."  
  
"That's fair enough."  
  
He slowly traced his one hand up her side then across her arm and entwining their fingers. He turned his head, watching as he repeated the gesture with the other hand. Lita leaned up, kissing him roughly, the passion quickly rising. But he pulled away, smiling down at her as he brought her hands to the headboard, wrapping her fingers around the wooden beams.  
  
Jeff smiled down at her again. Easing his way down her body and stopped, resting his chin on her stomach, kissing her naval ring softly before smiling up at her, his hands playing with the top of her pants. "The stipulation is." he trailed off, kissing her stomach again. "You can't let go."  
  
Lita bit her lip, her eyes fluttering shut as Jeff inched his fingers beneath the band of her pants. She felt his breath there a moment then his weight off the bed, ripping the pants off of her.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said to her, his voice deep and full of lust and the sight of her lying there in a sheer black thong. "And keep your eyes closed."  
  
Lita only nodded, waiting for him to come back. Her mind racing with the thought of what he would soon be doing. He always was...gifted. She smiled as her thoughts continued to betray her.  
  
"Oh Darlin," he drawled out. "Look at this."  
  
And she opened her eyes, looking at him with a lusty gaze, then she sat up, a shocked look replacing the desire. He grinned ridiculously holding the ice bucket in his hand then threw the ice water contents on her.  
  
Jeff nearly broke down laughing, pointing at her. "Baby, THAT is why I love you so much. And.hey. You can't let go and get up like that." He raised a finger into the air. "That would go against the stipulation." He cocked his head at her. "Baby, what you looking at me like that for?"  
  
Lita cracked her neck getting to her feet, dumbfounded and sputtering the water from her lips. Jeff trailed off as he watched her tense. "Hardy." She said, annoyance running strong in her voice.  
  
"Eep." Jeff muttered out before running to the door and out.  
  
Lita quickly pulled on a pair of Pajama Bottoms from his bag before following him out the door, screaming after him. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU."  
  
He grinned, looking over his shoulder to call back. "I'M COUNTING ON IT, BABY." And he let out a laugh.  
  
"JEFFREY!!!!!" Yet she couldn't help but smile.knowing he was right. But she'd get him none-the-less. And boy, would he be sorry.  
  
+++  
  
Chris Jericho sat on his hospital bed, his eyes restlessly wandering from one ceiling tile to the next. "Ok so there are one hundred three ceiling tiles." he looked to the floor. "And one hundred fourteen floor tiles." He bit his lip momentarily. "So if the tiles are the same size, then there is more floor space then ceiling space." He paused thinking. "That doesn't make sense. There shouldn't be more floor then ceiling space." He shot to his feet, walking to the door, grabbing his lower back as a momentary tinge shot through his body. "No, the ceiling tiles must be slightly larger then the floor tiles. Or are the floor tiles smaller then the ceiling tiles?" He spun walking to the other side of the room and looking in the mirror. "And why the hell am I thinking about this?" he sighed. He turned sideways, looking at himself in the mirror, "And these Pajamas of Jeff's they got me in do nothing to show off my ass."  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining." A voice says from the door.  
  
Jericho jumped into the air, immediately clutching his back as he look to see none other then Stephanie McMahon in his doorway. Her eyes widened at his wince and she hurried to him. He accepted her help as she led him back to the bed. "Now don't be doing that. I'm fine, really. See?" and he smiled foolishly at her.  
  
She only rolled here eyes. "Please, just sit down before you hurt yourself even more." He settled into the mattress and when she would walk away, he grabbed her hand, pulling her down to sit on his bed. Steph smiled, allowing the gesture and trailing her hand up his arm before meeting his eyes. "Why are you still here? I thought Jeff's condition was worse then yours."  
  
"It was." Chris answered with a smile. "You see those vases over there? There used to be four."  
  
Steph looked across the room, spotting three glass vases on the counter, then looked back to Jericho, now noticing the small bandage on his head that wasn't there before. She reached up, gently running her fingers over the bandage, not noticing the way his stomach and eyes fluttered at her gesture. "What did Jeff have you do?"  
  
Chris laughed. "He bet me I couldn't juggle four of them at once. I was fine with the three and then with the fourth.well I lost sight of one and it sorta landed NOT in my hand."  
  
Steph brought a hand to her eyes. "God, Chris. I knew agreeing to let you go back to RAW with that Hardy and all of them would do this." She looked up at him, smiling, her eyes shining. "You're nuts. You know that? You're all nuts."  
  
"And that's why we're so much fun."  
  
Steph nodded. "True. I miss having you guys around. We were all so close and then the brand divided. I figured the guys from our group that came over would be the same." She ducked her head, a sadness entering her voice. "I was wrong, I guess. They all changed."  
  
Chris reached across, lifting her chin with his finger. "We all didn't change. What happened to them.to your Roster?"  
  
Steph shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I'm the GM and the next Paul is calling all the shots. I don't know when it happened. Which reminds me.what were you doing on Smackdown? Not that I'm unappreciative, but you guys aren't supposed to be there."  
  
Chris smiled up at her. "Well, let's just say it's a God-Send that we were."  
  
"I take it that means I'm not getting an answer." She said, dryly, reaching up to take his hand in hers.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Nope. But I'm glad I was there though. If I wasn't and he got that hand around your neck and he." Chris's eyes fired with hatred, his voice angered. "The bastard, who does he think he is? You're a woman for God sakes. And his boss and the woman I." Chris exhaled as Steph's wide eyes met his passionate ones. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it, that's all." He reached up, wiping a tear from Stephanie's eye. "Oh, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorr."  
  
She placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You and Jeff and Drew.you saved me. I don't know how to thank you, but.thank you. Just thank you." And with that said she flung herself into his arms, hugging him as hard as she could without hurting him.  
  
Chris held her closer, feeling her nuzzle into his neck. He swore her stomach was fluttering, her heart beat increasing, but he refused to believe what he thought it was. No, she couldn't be feeling that way about him.not yet at least. He kissed her hair tenderly. "Don't you worry about a thing. No matter what, they will not get to you. We will be only two steps behind. You won't be alone. And if they try to hurt you again, I'll kill them all. I swear it." She pulled back, looking him in the eye. "I swear it."  
  
Steph let out a teary laugh, leaning forward to press a friendly kiss to his lips before hugging him again, her voice whispering softly in his ear. "Thank you."  
  
Chris felt his heart jump as she pressed her lips to his. God he never imagined he would ever feel it. But it was only in friendship. He didn't care. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She'd still kissed him, and now he only hoped she couldn't feel his rapid heart and fluttering stomach.  
  
Steph clenched her teeth, feeling him band his arms around her. She couldn't resist. Just couldn't resist the concept of kissing him. She'd wanted to for so long and even though he would never want her 'that' way, she had to feel it, feel his lips. And hugging him like she was, she only hoped he couldn't feel her rapid heartbeat and the flutter in her stomach.  
  
*** Don't you love it when situations get interesting. ^_^*** 


	7. Table for Two

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
RAW  
  
Christian paced the backstage locker room, frantically. His eyes focused on the only other person in the room, Lita. "What are we going to do? Those assclowns are here."  
  
Lita smiled at Christian's vocabulary. Ever since he started hanging out with Jericho again, the Canadians always ended up sharing word usage. "I know they're here. And I'm more then pissed about it. But we need to chill."  
  
"I don't WANNA chill." Christian yelled. "In case you forgot, Heyman, Angle and Big Show are responsible for the current condition of your fiancé and our friend. I thought you might, well, give a damn about."  
  
Lita's eyes flashed in anger. "Of course I care." Her voice not loud, but fierce. "How could you even think that I don't?"  
  
Christian sighed, stopping to rake a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Red. I know you love him. I just don't see how you could be so calm."  
  
Lita stepped to him, rubbing his shoulder. "Because getting worked up will get us no where. It's late in the show. Trish left after her match. Hunter is probably out with Ric doing whatever it is they do. Tommy and Helms aren't here. Rob left not long ago. Drew and Stacy are probably in a closet somewhere so that means it's only me." she grinned. "Well, and you. But mostly me considering you're most likely about to get yourself beaten to a pulp."  
  
Christian laughed. "I don't know, Red, you do have a way of getting yourself in trouble."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lita innocently answered.  
  
Christian held up his hand, counting off his fingers. "Let's see there was Dallas, Toronto, Portland, Boston, Boise, London.can't forget London, uhm.oh yeah, Miami, New York."  
  
Lita playfully slapped his arm. "I get your point. Jeff and I just make things interesting."  
  
"You make it something, honey. Don't know what . but it's something." Christian's eyes wandered to the screen then back to Lita. "So what are we going to do about that?" Each easily read the expression of the other, knowing full and well what the other was thinking. Christian shook his head, following the Diva out of the room. "Jeff is going to kill me."  
  
Lita turned around, smiling up and him. "If it makes you feel any better, Trish is going to kill me." They both laughed, and ran down the hall.  
  
+++  
  
"Oh come on, man. Just once."  
  
Chris Jericho shook his head. "I told you already, Jeff. I am NOT juggling any more glass vases any time soon."  
  
Jeff raised his eye brows, invitingly. "What if I gave you fifty bucks?"  
  
Chris sighed, looking to the Hardy for a nice long moment before smiling. "Cash?"  
  
Jeff enthusiastically hopped off the bed running to where he'd flung his jeans, pulling out his wallet, "Damn Straight, Cash."  
  
"Chris." A scolding voice said from the chair in the corner. "Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"  
  
Jericho smiled, grabbing the fifty dollars from the Hardy and pocketing it. "Relax, Steph. That was four vases, this is only three." And Chris picked up three glass vases from the hotel room, getting ready to juggle them. He stood on the bed, grinning ridiculously. "Ready for this."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jeff answered from the other bed, taking a glance at the latest happenings of RAW . "CHRIS!"  
  
Chris had already started juggling and the Hardy's outburst had him immediately look to the screen, letting the vases drop onto the mattress and he soon followed. Steph quickly moved from her seat to the bed Jericho was seated on, kneeling at his side as all eyes were fixed on the screen.  
  
Steph's jaw dropped. "My God."  
  
+++  
  
Paul Heyman stood in the center of the ring, his clients surrounding him. "So that is why we are here this evening." He glanced down at his feet, Bubba Ray and D'von lying there courtesy of the Big Show. "I would also like to thank these two boys for setting up our table." The fan noise increased and Paul thought they were screaming there approval. He slowly turned around his eyes widening at the sight before him.  
  
Lita was perched on the turnbuckle. She smiled, biting her lip before shrugging then launching off, her legs wrapping around Heyman's neck. Paul hit the ground hard, a victim to her Lita-canarana. Lita quickly got to her feet, coming face to face with an angry Kurt Angle and Big Show. Then the crowd erupted again as Christian charged down the ramp, lunging at the Big Show with a chair the same time that Lita kicked Kurt Angle in the groin.  
  
Kurt hit the ground first, clutching at himself and Lita grabbed his legs, spreading them before doing Jeff's own move, double leg drop compactor onto his groin. Kurt let out a scream and Lita stood up, her back to the ramp taunting the fallen Olympic Champion. Her eyes wandered to Christian, watching him continuously hit the Big Show with that steel chair.  
  
But her back was to her real threat. Suddenly she hit the mat, someone relentlessly kicking her in the stomach. A rough hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes quickly sought out Christian, and she gasped seeing him struggling against the Big Show, the larger man holding him still only watching. She closed her eyes momentarily as her attacker turned her toward him. Her eyes shot open, complete shock on her face.  
  
Matt.  
  
With a sinister smile, he shoved her head between his legs, quickly lifted her onto his shoulders, then turned towards the ramp, where the Dudley's had set up that table. At the crowd's astonishing gasp, he tossed her over the ropes and through the table. The wood instantly broke beneath her weight and the force of the powerbomb.  
  
But Matt was far from done. Kurt Angle managed to make his way to his feet, and he grabbed the redhead's hair, rolling her back into the ring. Matt grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to her feet again. Lita's eyes opened to mere slits, as she stood against Matt, wobbling and far from steady. Matt Hardy grinned menacingly before grabbing the side of her head, crushing his lips against hers in a fierce, forceful kiss. Then he tossed her through the middle rope, back into the scraps of the broken table.  
  
Big Show followed suit, tossing Christian the same way and the Blonde Canadian landed a few feet from his friend. He immediately crawled to her side. "Ames. Ames, can you here me."  
  
Lita nodded, grabbing onto Christian and pulling herself to her feet. "Just help me out of here." Christian wrapped a protective arm around her and she used her free hand to wipe her mouth, then she spat on the ramp wiping at her lips again. Christian turned back to the ring, the two looking up as Heyman held Matt's hand in the air. All four man on their feet and celebrating. Lita reached back, grabbing her neck as she continued backstage.  
  
As they walked behind the curtain, the last thing they heard was Heyman's voice over the microphone. "And THAT is what you get when you mess with MY SHOW!"  
  
*** Shout out thanks to all my readers. I'm gone for Spring Break but I promise I'll post again the first few days of April. Let me know you appreciate the story. I love the reviews. Keep writing. - C.C.*** 


	8. It's like DUDE WOAH

Ok so I decided to make my bio a bi-monthly rant. Works for me. Check it out if you want.  
  
Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." Jeff continued pacing the room, a frantic crazy glint in his eye.  
  
Chris eyed his friend, warily, completely aware of how his friend could get at a time like this. "Jeff, you just need to calm down."  
  
Jeff pointed accusingly at Jericho. "Don't you tell me to calm down. I have every right to be a raving lunatic right now and I intend to make good use of those rights."  
  
Chris looked behind him to Steph and Trish then back to his friend. "Look, you're scaring everyone. Can you try to get a hold of yourself and."  
  
"Get a hold of myself." The Hardy let out a laugh, causing all in the room to shift rather uncomfortably. "Get a hold of myself. That's a good one. HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? Those psycho friggin bastards going out there and you were all out numbered from the start but NOOOooooooooo two of you decide to charge on anyway. And then she gets powerbombed throu."  
  
"Jeff, please." Lita interrupted, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. "Please, sweetie just."  
  
At her touch, Jeff fiercely yanked his arm away. "Don't touch me. I just need to." he stalked over to the other side of the room and in an instant, pulled back and punched the wall as hard as he could once, then again in the same spot.  
  
"JEFF!!" Stephanie's voice ran strong and all in the room, including an enraged Hardy fixed their eyes on her. She set her jaw, stomping over to him and grabbing his arm, throwing him towards the door. "OUT NOW!"  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her, angered but submissive his teeth audibly grinding. The others watched, stunned as Stephanie followed the steamy Hardy brother towards the door. Chris grabbed her arm. "Steph, hun, where are you."  
  
Steph eyed Chris a moment before looking to Jeff. "Oh don't worry. Jeff and I are just going to go for a little walk. Right, JEFF?"  
  
Jeff growled, loud enough that everyone heard and Jericho had to resist the urge to deck the kid for growling at Steph with that glint still in his eye. The Hardy turned on his heels, heading back for the door. "Yeah. Steph and I are going for a walk."  
  
She lifted her chin into the air, grabbing one of the wet towels from the bathroom on her way out, letting the door slam behind them.  
  
+++  
  
Lita's jaw hung slightly agape, a single tear falling from her eye as she roughly sat onto the bed. "He.he."  
  
Another tear slipped and Trish was instantly at her side, equally as shocked. "Oh sweetie," she cooed, embracing her dear friend and hugging her tightly, the redhead easily burying her face in the blonde's neck. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Her eyes wandered up to meet Christian and Jericho's. "Steph is really good at talking people down. It'll all be ok."  
  
Jericho rested a hand on the Lita's shoulder before he and Christian walked to the balcony door and out, figuring the two divas needed some time alone. "I don't understand him. What did I do?" she mumbled into Trish's neck.  
  
"I don't know, honey, wait . I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Lita pushed away, her reddened teary eyes meeting Trish's. "He pulled away from me and the look of. of. of complete disgust on his face. What." She buried her face in her hands as Trish scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Trish bit her lip a moment. "I'm sure that's not what it was. He's probably just worried sick about you." She grabbed Lita's hands, pulling them away from her face and guiding the redhead's eyes to her own. "Honey, you just got back from breaking your neck, haven't even officially returned yet. He's sitting here helpless watching as his brother, your ex, throws you outside the ring and through a table. Of which I also should be mad at you for Jay being out there. But somehow I think you didn't twist his arm or anything."  
  
Lita bit her lip, laughing a little through the subsiding tears. "Not Jay. I . I guess you're right." She reached up rubbing her neck. "Little tingling but nothing out of the ordinary. I landed on my shoulders, I'm ok."  
  
Trish nodded. "And then Matt kissed you. How hard do you think that was for him?"  
  
Lita wiped her mouth again at the reminder. "I know. It's just.why did he pull away from me?"  
  
Trish shrugged. "You saw how angry he was. He probably didn't want to hurt you. I mean, look what he did to the wall over there. And his hand was bleeding on his way out. That's why Steph took the towel."  
  
"I'm glad she decided to stay with us." Lita said, softly. "Does she know what we're doing yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Chris told her everything. We're gonna help her regain control of her brand, her show."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff followed Stephanie into the coffee shop down the road and she threw the towel at him. "Here, go clean yourself up then meet me at a table."  
  
When Jeff came out, he saw Stephanie sitting in a far corner and he dragged his feet towards her, plopping down in the other chair. He furrowed his brow, picking up the bottle of juice in front of him. "So you get coffee and I get juice."  
  
"The last thing you need right now is caffeine. So I drink my latte and you drink your juice."  
  
Jeff chuckled, shaking his head. "God, how I've missed you."  
  
Stephanie smiled back. "I've missed you guys too. But remember, Hardy, you and I were close. And even now, you can't hide from me. Why were you so upset?"  
  
"You know why. I mean look at what they did to her. They were nuts for going out there to begin with and ."  
  
Stephanie sipped her coffee. "Ah, but they did have everything under control."  
  
Jeff's eyes darkened as he chugged his juice. "Until my brother came out."  
  
"So there it is."  
  
"Of course I'm pissed about that. My brother attacked her, my fiancé, the woman I love, he put her through a table, right after her neck was broken. It's like he didn't care!" Jeff clenched his teeth. "The bastard didn't care and then he." he sighed, trailing off.  
  
"Mmmmm." Stephanie hummed, bringing her drink back to her lips. "Now why don't you tell me what really pissed you off."  
  
"That is what pissed me off."  
  
Steph leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "I know you, Jeff, don't lie to me. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar, tell me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Steph's eyes brightened. "Tell me. Come on."  
  
Jeff slammed his hand onto the table. "SHE KISSED HIM BACK!"  
  
Steph leaned back, a sad look in her eyes. "I know." She said, her voice soft and gentle.  
  
Jeff lowered his head into his hands and he barely noticed as Stephanie moved a seat towards him, rubbing his shoulders. "Was it that obvious? Or how did you see it?"  
  
"It was subtle. Only for a moment."  
  
Jeff wiped his eyes, then looked up at her. "It was so slight. He picked her up and she grabbed his arms to keep herself standing. Then when he kissed her, one hand came up to his face and just kind of held him. The other one pushed him away at the abs. I saw it. She.she kissed him back. Her fingers, trailing over his cheek for that single moment. Then he tossed her through the ropes."  
  
"She was just thrown through a table. Maybe she thought it was you. She had to be a little out of it."  
  
"She wasn't." Jeff said, fiercely. "I know her. The way she walked next to Jay leaving the ring, she was fine then. And how could she think he was me. He's taller then me, bigger build, brown eyes, a beard, and long black hair. How could she think he was me?"  
  
Stephanie sighed, her eyes meeting the glassy ones of her friend. "I don't know. But I do know her. She loves you, Jeff. And don't 'pssht' me because I know she does. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"  
  
"Of course I've seen it."  
  
Steph shook her head. "I don't think you have. You're too busy trying to see if she's looking at you like she looked at Matt. Like you're waiting for her to call out his name in ecstasy when you make love to her. It's all you, Jeff. And when you open your damn eyes and actually look at her.you'll see it too. Maybe she kissed him back. So what? The girl has a concussion and he's her old boyfriend. Force of habit maybe, I don't know. But who did she come back to huh? Where'd she go? Whose bed will she be in tonight, and tomorrow, and the next day and the next? Who will she be with? You, you idiot. And I hope you open your eyes and see it, before you lose her for good."  
  
Jeff stared, dumbfounded and unbelieving at what Stephanie actually just said to him. Then he smiled. "You know, I think I see what Chris loves about you."  
  
Stephanie's shocked eyes met the laughing ones of Jeff. "I.I don't know wha."  
  
"I'm sure you do. And you love him too and you guys ain't foolin anyone."  
  
Steph rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter." And she stood up, grabbing the Hardy's hand and pulling him towards the door. "You go straighten things up with Ames before it's too late."  
  
Jeff stopped as the doors swung shut behind him. "Under one condition. You fess up to Chris."  
  
Stephanie turned back to Jeff, eyeing him carefully. "So you fix things with her and I start things with him." Jeff nodded, a stupid grin on his face and Stephanie smiled back. "You're on Hardy. And I guarantee you, my story of tonight.will be much better then yours."  
  
Jeff laughed, jogging up to her to walk beside her the rest of the way back. "I don't know about that. But you're on."  
  
+++  
  
Christian and Chris Jericho stood in silence out on the balcony. It had been a while, almost twenty minutes since they came out and neither man had said a word. Just standing and staring at the stars or at the street, enjoying the company of the other. Christian smiled, letting out a chuckle. "You have it bad."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
*** Back now. For those of you who read my other stories as well, those will be posted shortly. Let me know what you think of this one. Oh and things are sooooo just getting started. Reviews, good or bad, motivate me to write more. SO LET"S WORK THIS PEOPLE COME ON!!!!**** 


	9. Passions

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
Jeff sat silently at a table in the hotel dining area. It was early, maybe seven O'clock or so. He just couldn't sleep anymore. Couldn't sleep last night either. He looked up from his cup of coffee as a smiling Stephanie McMahon dragged an equally smiling Chris Jericho towards him. The two sat at the table, Chris instantly searching out for Steph's hand. Jeff only shook his head. "You two are ridiculous."  
  
Chris leaned over, planting a kiss on Stephanie's lips before smiling back. "Well, get over it."  
  
Jeff leaned back, holding his coffee cup on his lap. "So.you first." He smiled warmly, wanting to encourage Steph. "Spill, my story will beat yours anyhow so you go first."  
  
Steph shook her head. "Doubt that, Hardy but OK."  
  
+++  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Stephanie approached the door she knew was Chris Jericho's. With a sigh, she raised her hand, softly knocking. The door opened and a shocked Jericho stood before her. "Steph, what are you." His voice trailed off as Stephanie flung herself into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck for a hug. Chris stood there puzzled a moment before hugging her back, kicking the door shut. She pulled away and smiled up at him, Chris smiling back. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "No reason. Just because."  
  
"So how's Jeff?"  
  
Stephanie frowned at that, sitting down on the bed. "He's alright. It comes right down to the fact that he needs to sort some things out and talk to Ames. Hopefully he'll work it all out."  
  
Chris sat down next to her. "That's good. Did he say anything else?"  
  
Stephanie flashed a sly smile. "Actually, he informed me of something very interesting." Chris turned slightly on the bed to face her and she did the same, looking directly at him, but showing no emotion in her eyes. "He told me that a certain blonde Canadian is in love with me."  
  
Chris's eyes went wide. "He...he...who..."  
  
"What's wrong, Chris. Why are you so nervous?"  
  
Chris wiped his palms on his pants. "Uh...no reason. Just wondering who he coulda meant."  
  
Stephanie innocently shrugged. "I don't know. I did always think that Drew was cute and he always did have a way with words and that beautiful smile."  
  
Chris shot up from the bed, his back to her. "Is that who you want it to be? Drew?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. He's the only blonde Canadian that ever showed interest in me beyond friendship."  
  
He heard her voice getting closer but refused to turn around. "Well, if he'd make you happy, Steph, I think you should go all out. But you didn't answer me. Is that who you want it to be?"  
  
Stephanie ran her hand along his shoulders, slowly turning him around to face her. "I don't know, Chris. You tell me."  
  
"I can't tell you...who..." His voice faded as his eyes met hers, the passion, raw emotion. "Steph what are y..."  
  
She cut him off then, his eyes widening as she covered his mouth with her own, gently kissing him touching him with nothing more then her lips.  
  
When she pulled back, his eyes were still wide, apparently shocked by what she'd just done. "Steph, if you...I don't think Drew will..."  
  
Was he serious? Steph chuckled at the intent look in his eyes. "You can be such an idiot at times." She cupped the sides of his face, bringing him closer to her. "But you're my idiot." And she kissed him again, this time a little deeper, just lightly touching her tongue to his, exploring him for a moment before pulling back again.  
  
He shook his head this time. "No wait, if you want something to do with Drew then why do you keep..."  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes, grabbing his shirt and pulling him against her. She kissed him so forcefully this time, he went limp, barely standing of his own will, the only thing really keeping him up was her. As her tongue invaded his mouth, he felt her hand roughly rake through his hair before fisting some at the back, pulling him from her mouth. With her other hand she coyly reached up, wiping the corners of first hers then his mouth. Then she just looked up at him cocking an eyebrow.  
  
He licked his lips. "Not bad. But I think Drew..."  
  
Stephanie whacked him across the chest. "Something tells me that you're just using that as an excuse for me to kiss you."  
  
Chris nodded, enthusiastically. "I'm actually wondering how far I can actually take this. Doesn't Drew have a girlfriend?"  
  
Stephanie stepped away from him, slowly backing towards the door with a mischievous smile on her face. "Well, it looks like there is no other blonde Canadian interested in me. I might just have to take care of Drew's little Girlfriend situation."  
  
Chris lunged over, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him and quickly hugging her against him, nuzzling into her hair. "Don't you even THINK that I'm letting go of you now."  
  
She laughed softly in his ear, the sound of it and the vibrations making his heart leap. "I take it that means you're my Canadian."  
  
"Mmmm hmmmm." Chris mumbled, his mouth muffled against her throat. He smiled at Stephanie's slight intake of breath at what he was doing.  
  
"You're bad, Chris, just bad." And she started to push away his head but then he... "Mmmm, but that certainly feels nice." And she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her.  
  
He pulled back, his cheery eyes meeting hers. "Tell me. Please just say it."  
  
Stephanie shook her head. "No. You first."  
  
"Oh really." Chris said, stepping away from her. "I don't think so. You first. I can hold out longer then you could."  
  
Stephanie cocked a brow, leaning suggestively into her hip and a small smirk tweaked the corners of her mouth. "Really."  
  
Chris's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her. "Ok I was wrong. You win." And he rushed to her, yanking her flush against him.  
  
But when he lowered his mouth to kiss her, she reached up, placing her hand over his lips. "Say it first." She whispered against her hand, the only thing left now separating their mouths.  
  
He reached up, pulling her hand away and entwining their fingers. Slowly he lowered his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut and just as his lips brushed hers, he whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She whispered back, her eyes slowly shutting as well and Stephanie finished by closing the distance between them.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff wiped at his eyes, exaggerating any emotion he might be portraying. "That was beautiful man. Simply beautiful. OW!" He reached down, rubbing at his shin.  
  
Jericho laughed as Stephanie re-crossed her legs, smiling at her dear friend. "Ok that was me. Now you. Beat that."  
  
Jeff sighed. "Ok."  
  
+++  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Jeff quietly opened the door to his hotel room, peaking inside. "Ames. Ames are you here?"  
  
"JEFF!" a voice rang out and no sooner then he heard it did the redhead throw herself into his arms. "Oh my God, I was so worried. Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I never meant to upset you like that. I just..."  
  
"Shhhh." He hushed, easing her away from him and kissing her hungrily. When he broke the kiss, they were a little further into the room and he looked down at her, taking her hand and guiding her to the table. "We need to talk." She willingly followed; taking the seat he pointed out to her and watched him intently as he took the one opposite. "We really need to talk."  
  
"Ok. About what?"  
  
"A lot. First of all, are you ok? Does anything hurt too much?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "No. I'm good. A little sore but nothing I'm not used to. Are you ok?"  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yeah, well ... I don't know. But I need to say a lot and if you interrupt me, I'll never say it all. So just let me say everything first ok?" She nodded and he heaved a sigh. "I need you to know that I love you. I really do, I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. So when I saw you out there tonight, I didn't know what to do. It scared the hell outta me and then when Matt put his hands on you and threw you through the table. I was a rampaging wild man."  
  
Jeff stood, starting to pace as he ran his hands through his hair. "But then when he kissed you.I'm gonna kill him either way. But what killed me is that you...you, I don't know. No wait, I do know." His eyes darted to hers, accusingly. "You kissed him back. I saw it and I know you and I know every little thing you do. And you kissed him back for the fraction of a moment. And then he threw you through the ropes."  
  
He continued pacing again and Lita bowed her head. "I don't know, Ames. And Steph saw it off the bat and she dragged me down to the coffee house and we had a talk and what she told me.she's right. And I have to tell you." He sighed, sitting down again. "I guess I never really did see you for you. You know, who you are. I guess I never really did see how much you love me. All through life I was always compared to my older brother. Matt did this and that and the other. And I HATED it. I thought you were doing the same. And I was just waiting for you to call me Matt. When we talked on the phone, went out to eat ... made love. I was waiting for it and it never came. Then I see you kiss him back and it all...I don't know. But I can't help it. I love you. I love you anyway and I don't care. I want to see you. I want to...I love you."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you don't trust me?" her soft insecure voice said.  
  
"I don't know wha..."  
  
Lita flew out of her seat, her fired yet tear filled eyes stabbing his. "You don't trust me. You claim to love me and don't trust me. You ask me to marry you and don't trust me. How...How..." She waved her hands fanning her face, before attacking the ring he gave her, ripping it from her finger and slamming it on the table in front of him. "How can you ask me to be your wife and 'never have seen me'? How do you expect me to..."  
  
Jeff glanced down at the ring, awestruck that she just gave it back to him. "Wait. I lo..."  
  
She pointed at him, hysteria now shining in her eyes. "Don't you DARE say 'I love you' now. You say it and I'll kill you. You don't love me. You couldn't love me. And you wanna know something." she stomped over to her duffel bag, throwing it on the bed and gathering her things. "You had no reason not to trust me. You know why? No matter what, it was always you. On the phone.you. Out to eat...you. MAKING LOVE...YOU!" She raked her hand through her hair, yanking the zipper closed and hoisting the bag on her shoulder. "And you know something else. You are not the one who needs to be worried about me calling out another name while we're in the throws of passion. Whenever I was with Matt...it wasn't him I was thinking of." She viciously wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was you. Every SINGLE time he laid a hand on me, I wished it was you, every time he kissed me...you, every time he was inside me...YOU! I remember one night I even called out YOUR name, not his. Matt didn't stop, didn't bring it up. But it was you. I never thought I had a chance in the world with you. I was wrong to do that to him, I know that now. But he was still you in a way. A Hardy, the bloodline, whatever. But it was ALWAYS you and ONLY you."  
  
Lita stormed to the door, swinging it open and looking back at him. "And for tonight? Matt had your gum. That gum you chew and the same toothpaste you use. I was so out of it he tasted like you. THAT'S RIGHT! I'm half conscious and when someone kissed me and the lips and everything tasted like you I THOUGHT it was you. Then he threw me through the ropes and I saw who it was. Wiped my mouth spat and everything."  
  
She shook her head back, flipping her hair over her shoulder, not bothering to wipe at the tears anymore. "Do I still love you? I don't know. I can't marry you. Not now. You don't trust me and obviously you don't love me so what the hell do we have. I love Jeff Hardy. I just don't know if I loved the real man...or the man I thought you were. Goodbye." She turned her back. "I'll be with Trish, and I'll send Jay here." With that she closed the door behind her, not looking back.  
  
+++  
  
Stephanie and Jericho sat there silent, watching Jeff twirl the engagement ring that was just so recently returned to him. "God, Jeff, I'm sorry." Stephanie said, holding Chris's hand tighter in her own. A gesture he immediately returned.  
  
Jeff shrugged, not caring that a tear slipped from his eye. "So am I. Last night..." He let out a shaky breath, staring at the ring a moment before looking up at his friends. "she said goodbye. She never says goodbye. She always used to say..." he coughed a minute before continuing. "That as long as you don't say goodbye, that person can never leave you. As long as you don't say goodbye, nothing has ended." He pressed his hands into his eyes. "She told me.the night I proposed, that when she says 'goodbye', that we'll be over. She said that she'd only say it on her deathbed or when I'm on mine, at the time when we'd no longer be together. And she...she...she said goodbye."  
  
*** HAH HAH. BET YOU DIDN"T SEE THAT ONE COMING, HUH? Heh heh heh. Yes yes, you can hate me later. But for now let me know what you think. PS: AREN"T STEPH AND JERICHO GREAT. *** 


	10. Tables Ladders and Glares

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
ONE MONTH LATER SMACKDOWN  
  
Well this scenario looked familiar. Jeff paced back and forth in front of his friends in the locker room. "Who in the HELL does he think he is?"  
  
"Relax, man." Rob Van Dam said. "Don't listen to him. We all know he's lying."  
  
Jeff cracked his neck, looking from Rob to Trish to Christian, the only others in the room. Granted being around her was rough, but they managed to grudge past their differences at least for their friend's sake. "Doesn't matter. He shouldn't be saying that about her."  
  
"Look, maybe you should go for a walk to cool yourself down." Trish suggested.  
  
Jeff nodded, walking to the door. "Yeah that's it. I need a walk."  
  
When the door slammed shut, Christian sighed. "God, he's gonna pop. Where is she? How has she been?"  
  
Trish leaned back into the couch she was sitting on. "She's ok. She misses him though. Damn I never thought she'd ever walk out on him and then giving him back the ring. But she's a mess without him, not sleeping well, always worried about him but not asking me. I'll tell her just knowing she wants to know. But we have GOT to get them back together."  
  
Rob nodded. "I know, man. I mean he's been rooming with me and I can't take it. He just kinda sits there and we watch movies and smoked up a few times but he just couldn't do anything. He just kept thinking and his eyes were glazed over even before he inhaled. I don't know. But the kids in bad shape."  
  
"Yeah." Christian agreed. "Good thing she and Drew went for a walk before Matt got out there. Running his mouth like that, who the hell does he think he is? Red may be a lot of things, but a whore is certainly not one of them."  
  
The three jumped as the door swung open, Lita and Test walking in. Test looked behind him a moment before turning back around, letting the door close. "Where was Jeff going?"  
  
"Oh he was just going for a walk." Trish said. "He needed some air."  
  
"I don't know." Test said. "He was in a mighty rush and had a chair in his hand."  
  
Christian lept to his feet, running to the door.but it wouldn't move. Something was behind it, keeping him from opening the door. "Trish, what's going on?" Test and Rob quickly ran to Christian's side, all slamming into the door, hoping to get through before it was too late.  
  
Trish sighed. "You guys better hurry." Lita met her side, both watching the screen. "Before he kills himself."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff barely heard the pop of the crowd as he tore down the ramp towards his brother in the ring. Thank god his back was turned. The younger Hardy slid in, quickly hitting his brother on the back with the steel chair in his hand. Matt hit the ground hard and Jeff pulled the chair back, bringing it down on Matt's back again and again.  
  
After the fifth chair shot, Jeff threw the chair to the ground, yelling down at his brother. "SHE'S NOT THAT. NOT ANY OF THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" loud enough for the mics to pick up everything he said.  
  
Then Jeff's head hit the mat, his hair grabbed and yanked by Charlie Haas. Haas and Benjamin continued to kick at his ribs, relentlessly beating the youngest Hardy down. Then Paul Heyman's voice ran out. "You think that's funny, don't you Jeff. But here's what we think is funny."  
  
The Big Show and Kurt Angle ran down to the ring, a leather strap in hand. Once entered, they tied the Hardy's wrists over his head. Angle laughed into the mic he now held. "Maybe this will teach you not to interfere in our business anymore." And from the ceiling lowered.what was that. Jeff squinted, trying to stay on his feet. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," Angle announced. "TONIGHT YOU SHALL ALL SEE THE FIRST JEFF HARDY TABLED LADDER MATCH."  
  
Jeff struggled uselessly as they tied him to the device, and raised him up, suspending him above the ring as one would a title in a ladder match. Matt pulled himself to his feet, rolling out of the ring with the rest of Team Angle to get out tables. Two, Four, Six tables were brought into the ring, each stacked on the other until most of the ring was filled with tables, four high. It took them only about ten minutes, enough for a commercial break.  
  
Then when the televised audience returned, they saw the youngest Hardy, still suspended above a ring of tables, no matter where he fell, landing through at least four. Jeff looked to the ceiling. "Oh man, this is gonna suck." His eyes wandered to Heyman at the top of the ramp.  
  
"So, Jeffery." Heyman began. "If you were as smart as your brother, you wouldn't be in this predicament right now. But I say let's raise the stakes." And at his words, Jeff was raised a few feet higher into the air, leaving at least a five foot drop from his feet to the tables. "Yes, now what do you do? HAHAHAHA. I know exactly what you're going to do. MATT!"  
  
And at his words, Matt ran to the ring, pulling out a huge ladder and sliding in. He set the ladder up, close enough to Jeff that once he stood at the top, he'd be able to unhinge his brother and let him drop. Matt laughed as he climbed the ladder, but once he reached the top, his face dropped as he saw what his brother had done.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Just call me 'I. Houdini', you fucking bastard." And before Matt could react, Jeff wrapped his legs around his brother's head, releasing with his hands and falling to the ground, bringing his brother down too with a hurricanarana. Both men hit the tables with a force, Matt crashing through to the bottom, landing on his shoulders, his legs still in the air against the ropes. Jeff landed on his side, his lower half stuck on part of a table that wouldn't break, his upper curled and twisted beneath in a quite uncomfortable way.  
  
Heyman's head hit the ramp as a vicious Christian slammed it down to the steel. Test and Rob ran down to the ring, Rob sliding under a bunch of tables to get to Jeff. "Jeff. Jeff, you awake."  
  
"uhhhhh." Jeff gurgled, his dilated eyes searching out his friend. And the Hardy nodded, letting Rob know he was ok, at least relatively.  
  
Rob only smiled. "Oh we had better be getting a shit load of medicinal marijuana for this one."  
  
Jeff laughed, immediately wincing at the pain it brought. But he couldn't help it; Rob could be such an idiot at times. But he wouldn't exactly object to any drugs he'd be given for the pain he knew was coming.  
  
He rolled over onto his back, trying to twist out of the painful position his body was now in. Once he moved, the table his legs were on broke, and his lower half crashed the rest of the way to the mat. It would've been good if the one table above didn't fall onto his chest, but he was able to get his hands up in time to block it somewhat. And he noticed Test pull the table away.  
  
Damn he knew this would be coming. The light around him began to darken and he knew he was about to pass out. A voice rang out in his head, calling his name. Who was that.so familiar. His eyes glanced to his right and just before he passed out, a smile came to his lips at whom he saw, the voice and worry finally making sense to him. It was Lita.  
  
*** Ok usually I put something funny here .. Uhm . . yeah ok, you know the drill. VIVA LA PINEAPPLE, BABY. THE KUNG FU HAMSTER WILL PWNZ J00 ALL WITH MY DESERT EAGLE. . . sorry, flashing into Counterstrike there. All better now. REVIEW ME!!!!!!!*** 


	11. Wake up Numero Dos

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
Jeff's eyes fluttered open, taking in the surroundings he was getting much too acquainted with. He glanced around, white.white...white. "Damn it, here again." His husky voice rang out. "I'm getting sick of this place."  
  
"Jeff?" And in an instant, Chris Jericho was at his side. "Morning sunshine."  
  
"I mean really now. Can't they get some color? Yellow, Purple, Red, I don't know.anything but white."  
  
Chris smiled. "Glad to see you're back to your usual self."  
  
Jeff nodded, frowning a moment before shaking it off looking up at his friend. "What day is it? Time?"  
  
"It's Friday about four in the morning."  
  
"Not a bad blackout. Not my worst but it's up there."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "You know, it boggles my mind how you're still alive."  
  
Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. I just make it really difficult for whoever is looking out for me upstairs. So how are you and Steph?"  
  
"We're good." Jericho said. "We took some time off and went up to my cottage at . don't look at me like that. It wasn't like that, it was very romantic just enjoying each others . STOP IT! Damn it, not everything leads to sex." And at the disbelieving look from the Hardy, Jericho only sighed. "Ok, fine, so it did lead to some. But that's not what it's all about. I love her, she loves me and we're all good. . Stop looking at me like that." And Chris flushed a deep red.  
  
Jeff only laughed. "Sorry, man. Just a little envious I supp." he trailed off, his eyes wandering to the chair in the corner of the room, a curled up redhead sleeping there.  
  
Chris followed his eyes and smiled. "She hasn't left you, you know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Chris shook his head, walking to the door. "I think you should wake her up. Might be the last chance you get." And the door silently closed behind him.  
  
Jeff sighed as he forced himself to a sitting position, wincing at the movement. But he didn't care. He had to get to her. He pushed off, staggering on his feet as he slowly trodded his way the length of the room and managing to squat down in front of her, mind it not without some cracking of his joints. He rested a soft hand on her leg. "Hey," he whispered. "Ames, hun, wake up."  
  
Her eyes fluttered a moment then bolted open as she jumped back in her seat, the quick movement throwing the Hardy off balance and onto his ass. "Oh God, Jeff." And she dropped beside him, helping him up. "What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be wandering around and squatting on the floor and. God, are you ok?"  
  
He fell roughly to the bed, pulling himself up and laying back on the pillow. "I'm fine. Really, I'm always fine. See." And he flashed the best grin he could.  
  
She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I hate how you can do that." Her expression fell serious. "But, Jeff, why? Why did you. you didn't have to. I don't care what he said or does or anything like that. You didn't need to go out there and."  
  
"Yes, I did." Jeff said, his eyes locking on hers. "Look I know we haven't been on the best of terms and I want you to know that I'm sorry." When she would interrupt him, he raised a hand. "But that's not why I did it. Whether you believe me or not, I still love you. I will not let anyone talk about the woman I love like that. You're not a whore, you're not a bitch and you're far from everything else he said. And to be honest, no man should talk about a woman the way he talked about you. And I made him pay for it. At the expense of myself, yeah, but he paid for it." Jeff smiled. "Bastards thought they had me but they didn't. I brought him down with me."  
  
Lita ducked her head, reaching for his hand and sitting beside him, toying with his fingers. "Jeff, I'm sorry. About that night. I flew off the handle and I know you were trying to be honest and didn't want any barriers or anything between us. I'm just." she sighed, looking to the ceiling. "I wanted to believe that.well I guess that I was right before and shoulda walked away from you. And now that I finally had the courage." her voice faded and she reached up, wiping her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, gently. "Say it. Please."  
  
"I can't stop, Jeff." She finally confessed after a minute of silence. "I can't stop loving you. And I hate myself for it. I never wanted to be dependant on someone. Really need them around, you know. But I need you around. I can't sleep right, knowing we're at ends or maybe can't even sleep without you there. But I hate loving a lie. And I don't know who I love anymore, Jeff. Tell me. Tell me who I love. Tell me why when you proposed, you said you can see me, then not a week later you say you can't. I just don't understand. Help me understand."  
  
Jeff sighed, reaching up to caress her cheek a moment before letting his hand drop. "When I proposed everything I said is what I wanted to believe. I wanted to believe you loved me like I thought you once loved Matt. Even though I thought you wanted me to be him, I didn't care. I just loved you anyway, and I figured that maybe, in time, you'd love me like I thought you loved him. I knew that at times I would see this burning in your eyes.the same one I know is in mine. But . I guess I thought it wasn't for me. Call it insecurity, call it fear, I don't know. I really don't. Steph said that I should open my eyes and see you before I lost you. And I try to open my eyes and what I saw was not what I expected. And I lost you."  
  
Lita reached up again rubbing her eyes but not breaking eye contact with him. "So you actually let yourself look at me and you saw what?"  
  
"You." Jeff said. "Well, I guess I really saw you. Saw that you . I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry ." He ducked his head. "I'm sorry for everything, for ever coming into your life and making you . I'm just sorry."  
  
Lita shook her head, reaching down to lift his chin so she could see him. "I'm not. If it wasn't for you, I would never have made it this far. I have never cried over a man, you know. Never. And that few weeks ago and every night since, I don't know why, but I cried. Over us, over you, me, I don't know. But I did. I never knew such raw emotions could run through me, but they did. Jeff, I can't give up on us. I can't."  
  
"I can't either." He mumbled.  
  
She smiled. "I.I want to start again. Slow, really slow. I want to know you. To understand what I couldn't see when we moved so fast."  
  
He nodded. "Ok. But what about the ring? I.I don't want anyone else but you. Please tell me I have the chance for you accepting me again."  
  
"Not yet." Lita said. "But I'll tell you when I'm ready.when we're ready."  
  
Jeff nodded, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I'm gonna be bold now. I.I can't sleep without you. I know you want slow and we don't have to do a damn thing. No kissing, not hugging whatever you want. But can we at least share a room, so I know you're near."  
  
Lita bit her lip a moment. "I think I'd like that." She sighed. "I was hurt, Jeff. A lot and this really crashed me down. I need time. I want us to work out and if you're willing to wait for me, wait with me and let me set the pace and take the lead."  
  
Jeff smiled. "We can go as excruciatingly slow as you want."  
  
She smiled back, standing up and squeezing his hand. "I'd like that, Jeff. I really would. Now you get some sleep. I'll see you later." And with that she left him, Jeff laying there, his head in his hands, a smile on his face.  
  
*** Well, one person has been asking for this continuous post, so I suppose since she GIVES ME REVIEWS that I'll post it. Wadda ya think of that subliminal messaging huh? ^_^ *** 


	12. NO ITS TRISH!

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 ... maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
Trish walked easily down the hall at the arena. Smackdown already and she was worried. Nothing happened on RAW. It seemed almost as if that Heyman and his followers all retreated a moment to lick his wounds. And today it was only Christian, Hurricane and herself at this taping. The others were either nursing their wounds or laying low. After all, too many people could make this thing dangerous. As she walked past the diva's locker room, two voice rang out. She paused to listen.  
  
  
  
"Can you believe about Stephanie?"  
  
  
  
"I know, she just ran off after that night and hasn't come back. Do you think she will?"  
  
  
  
"Doubt it." This voice most defiantly Torrie Wilson. "That girl only has guts when she can hide behind someone to use it. She won't be here unless she can get a battalion together for her protection. She's afraid of all of us."  
  
  
  
"I don't know about that. She stood up to her father and Hunter. She does have guts."  
  
  
  
Torrie snickered. "I'll believe that when I see it. She has no talent and is only here cuz it's her father's business. There's nothing else that I would consider worthy qualities."  
  
  
  
Trish scowled as she continued on her way. How dare they speak about Stephanie like that? Anyone with two shreds of intelligence could tell that the girl had business smarts of her own, and was a delightful person. She and Steph had been close for so long. Even during the angle where Trish was supposedly sleeping with Vince. Trish never wanted to do it, and Stephanie knew that. But as Steph said, 'It's a different world for female wrestlers.' Trish smiled thinking how Stephanie had told her not to worry, that soon, the woman's division would take off. And women like her, Lita, Ivory, and now Molly and Victoria would be plowing the way.  
  
  
  
Her mind made up, she hid behind the curtain at the ramp, waiting as Torrie and Dawn Marie walked towards her and stood. Their match was on next. And Trish was going to make a lasting impression.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Christian bowed his head into his hands "I don't know what to do, Shane."  
  
  
  
Hurricane walked over to his friend, sitting next to him on the bench. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Christian sighed. "It's Trish. She hasn't been herself lately. Distant but still herself. Something's wrong and she hasn't been the same since that doctor's appointment she had two weeks ago. She never told me anything about it though."  
  
  
  
Hurricane nodded. "I know. You probably have nothing to be worried about. Trish can take care of herself."  
  
  
  
"I know. It's just what if something's wrong? I mean why doesn't she feel she can talk to me?"  
  
  
  
"Well then, why don't you confront her? Ask her what's wrong. Let her know you care." Hurricane stood then, walking to the screen to watch the match. Torrie vs Dawn Marie. Oh isn't that entertaining. His eyes widened. "JAY! Quick."  
  
  
  
Christian's head shot up and his stomach churned. "That son of a BITCH!" And he shot out of chair, charging out of the locker room and down the hall.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Trish heard the scream of the fans as she raced down the ramp and slid into the ring. Her eyes locked on the shocked eyes of Torrie and Dawn Marie, and the RAW Diva simply smiled once before spearing Torrie to the ground. Wisely, Dawn Marie slid out of the ring, not wanting to be another target to Trish's wrath.  
  
  
  
Trish wrapped her fingers in Torrie's hair as she pounded the blonde's head into the mat. Trish stood, looking down at Torrie and shouting curses at her. Then she turned and her eyes widened.   
  
  
  
Edge  
  
  
  
Trish raised her hands submissively as the other Canadian leered at her. Then with a bright smile, Edge charged, his shoulder plowing into the petite blonde as he brought her down with a spear. The blonde man stood, looking down at his conquest with a grin on his face. "That's what you get for attacking one of our divas, whore."  
  
  
  
Then Edge's head hit the mat, Christian bulldogging him from behind. Hurricane followed close behind and began kicking Edge while Christian ran to Trish's side, throwing himself to his knees. "Trish. Trish, baby, can you hear me? Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
Trish's eyes slowly opened. "Mmmmmm, Jay?"  
  
  
  
Christian breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, baby." When she reached out to him, he helped her to her feet, the two now looking to the ramp to see Edge sputtering curses at the three who stood in the ring.  
  
  
  
Trish wrapped an arm around her waist, doubling over a moment. Christian reached down, swinging her up into his arms and cradling her against his chest. "Jay, it hurts." She mumbled.  
  
  
  
Christian ground his teeth. He knew how much a spear could hurt when Edge would hold back on it. But he plowed head long right into the much smaller woman. Oh yeah. He's definitely going to pay for this. "It's ok, babe. Don't worry." And Trish curled into Christian's arms.  
  
*** I know it's been a long time, but I've been finishing a lot of stories up and now this one is ready for the comeback. Read and Review, cuz now the chappies will be coming full force. - C.C.*** 


	13. Complications of sort

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 ... maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
"Trish, my God, are you ok?" a hysterical redhead said, pushing her way into the petite blonde's hotel room and sitting on the bed to hold her hand. "Jeff and I saw what he did and we were just horrified."  
  
  
  
Christian gritted his teeth at the reference and Jeff stepped to his side, laying a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get them back, all of them. They'll pay."  
  
  
  
Hurricane stood from his place beside Trish and walked towards Christian and Jeff. "What the hell are they thinking? Hell, are they even thinking?"  
  
  
  
Christian shook his head. "I don't know. Doubt it knowing the group we're working with. Jeff, I understand now. Why you were so flipped when Matt threw Ames through that table."  
  
  
  
Jeff's eyes blazed at the reminder of what his brother did, and everything he did. "You have no idea how much that still steams me."  
  
  
  
Hurricane looked from both men to the women on the bed, all noticing how Trish flung herself into Lita's arms, crying. "I don't love them like you guys do. But we're all family. Nobody messes with family."  
  
  
  
"That's right." Jeff said. "Nobody messes with any of us or else."  
  
  
  
"We'll make them regret ever laying eyes on them." Christian finished.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Lita just held Trish. She didn't know what to say. How does one respond to such news? The little blonde continued to cry into Lita's shoulder. "Trish, hun, you have to tell him."  
  
  
  
Trish nodded, pulling back and wiping at her eyes. "I know I do. I'm just scared to death he'll leave me. I just love him so much, I don't know what I'd do without him."  
  
  
  
Lita sighed. "I've known Jay a long time. If he leaves you for this, then he's not the man I thought he was. Ok? But whether or not you want to tell him, do you want to live a lie? He's bound to find out eventually. It's not like you'll be able to hide it as time progresses."  
  
  
  
"I know." Trish answered. "I'm just scared. It's just I don't know how to tell him this. How do I tell him what's wrong with me?"  
  
  
  
Lita took her friends hand. "Just sit him down, look him straight in the eye and tell him. Look at him." And she motioned to Christian with her head. Trish's eyes followed. "Look at him watching you. Look at that concern in his face, in his eyes. Look at how much he just wants to come over here and ..."  
  
  
  
Trish bowed her head. "Ames, I don't want to trap him. What if he feels like he has to be with me, out of pity or something."  
  
  
  
"Trish, it's a disease."  
  
  
  
Trish shook her head. "It's... well they don't know what it is yet. It's some lumps or something on my glands. I'm waiting for the results. But what if it just gets so bad so fast and ... I couldn't bear doing that to him. Maybe I should just break it off. So he doesn't have to worry."  
  
  
  
Lita stared, dumbfounded. Eventually she gathered the words to speak. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life."  
  
  
  
Trish smiled. "Being with Jeff and that was the stupidest thing you've ever heard?"  
  
  
  
Lita nodded, blinking a few times. "Yes actually. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Look, trust me ok. Tell him. He deserves to know."  
  
  
  
"I know."   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Hurricane's eyes trailed from the two women to those by his side. "So you still don't know what it is?"  
  
Christian shook his head. "She won't tell me. It must be something terrible. But what could it be?"  
  
  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Oh man. Let me get this straight. You said she's been tired and nauseous and not really in the mood for anything, right?" Christian nodded so Jeff continued, lowering his voice. "Do you think she's pregnant?"  
  
  
  
Christian's face fell. "Oh my God. Yeah, maybe. I mean we haven't used protection in a while." He blushed. "One night she just kind of said she wanted to 'feel me' if you know what I mean."  
  
  
  
"Yes, we do." Hurricane interrupted. "Please don't go into detail. So you think that's it?"  
  
  
  
"What else could it be?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
Christian ran his hand through his hair. "But why won't she tell me. Maybe she's nervous. God, I wouldn't leave her if she was. I love her. You know what. I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna act like I don't know and then just look out for her. If she's carrying my kid, nobody's going to hurt...her..." his eyes glassed over. "And Adam speared her tonight."  
  
  
  
"Woah woah." Jeff said, putting his hands on the blondes chest. "Easy. Relax, I'm sure everything is fine. Look at her, she's ok."  
  
  
  
"But what about the baby?" Christian said with so much worry on his face.  
  
  
  
"She doesn't seem that worried about it?"  
  
  
  
Christian shook his head. "Maybe she doesn't want the kid. Maybe the thought of carrying my child is so disgusting to her that she doesn't care if she loses it. Maybe..."  
  
  
  
"You finished." Jeff said cutting him off. "You know that's bullshit. Now just wait and see what happens ok. Don't pressure her. Let her tell you and do something when she's ready. But just so you know, in the end ... it's her body."  
  
  
  
"But it's my child."  
  
  
  
"But it's her body."  
  
  
  
"But it's my child."  
  
  
  
"Stop it!" Hurricane interrupted. "This is childish. We don't know anything yet so don't get all your feathers ruffled ok? Just play it by ear and let her do her thing."  
  
*** Moving along nicely, as usual. Review peeps. Come on. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! *** 


	14. You wanna put that where?

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 ... maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
+++  
  
RAW  
  
  
  
"Chris, please relax. Everything will be ok." Stephanie said, softly trying to calm the blonde Canadian.  
  
  
  
Chris viciously shook his head. "No way. I don't care who he is or what Hunter did. I don't want you out there when he fights the Big Show tonight. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
  
  
Stephanie sighed. "I'm not going to get hurt. Hunter didn't have to make this match, but he did. Heyman will be out there with Show and I will be out there with Hunter. He's promised nothing will happen to me."  
  
  
  
Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "And you trust Hunter? Since when after he left you high, dry and pedigreed you in the ring."  
  
  
  
A fire returned to Stephanie's eyes as her temper flared. "You don't KNOW Hunter. Yeah, he hurt me. I hurt him too. We just didn't meet at the same point in the end. But he's a GOOD MAN! I trust him, Chris. And that just kills you doesn't it."  
  
  
  
The fire rose in Chris's eyes. "It kills me that you think that nothing will happen cuz HUNTER is at your side. You can't go out there. I won't let you."  
  
  
  
Stephanie raised her brows. "You won't let me, you say." She let out a hearty laugh, looking at the others in the room. "Did you hear that? He won't let me." Jeff, Christian, Rob and Trish shifted rather uncomfortably as she continued. "Won't let me, Jericho. Did I hear you right?"  
  
  
  
Chris nodded, fiercely. "Yeah you did. I won't let you go out there with that bastard being the only thing between you and the Big Show and whatever other trick Heyman has up his sleeve."  
  
  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, Jericho." Stephanie hissed. "I'm my own person and you have NO control over me. You have no right to order me to do anything and I will do as I please. So if I want to accompany Hunter to the ring for a match, I will!" She turned on her heels, stalking to the door.  
  
  
  
Chris lunged forward, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. Her fired eyes locked onto him. But a different look now graced his face. One of complete concern. "I just don't want you getting hurt."  
  
  
  
Stephanie sighed, reaching across her body to grab hold of his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "I'll be fine, honey. I promise ok. You just need to trust me."  
  
  
  
"Steph," Trish spoke up. "What if I go out there with you? That way there's two of us for Heyman, and another woman wouldn't be suspicious. And you guys will all be right back here if anything happens."  
  
  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Fine. There, Chris. Is that better?"  
  
  
  
Chris stuck out his lip in a pout. "Well not really. But it'll have to do."  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Steph paced outside the ring. The match was getting vicious and both Triple H and Show lay on the ground, exhausted. Triple H looked at her and nodded. Steph smiled, digging under the ring and pulling out a sledgehammer. Big Show would be sorry now. Steph slid into the ring, helping Hunter to his feet before handing him the sledge.  
  
  
  
Hunter smiled back at her and motioned for her to stand behind him as Show slowly made it to his feet. Both men paused, squaring off. Stephanie wasn't sure what the hold up was. Then Hunter turned to look at her, a sinister smile on his face. With one fluid motion he drove the hammer into Stephanie's stomach.  
  
  
  
Stephanie crumbled to the ground, clutching at her abdomen. Trish was at her side instantly, lying over her to keep Hunter from hitting them again. Show reached down, fisting some of the blonde diva's hair in his hand and lifting her to a standing position. As Hunter kicked Stephanie in the back, Show wrapped a big hand around Trish's throat. Trish closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Then the pressure was gone. Trish fell back onto her rear, not sure what just happened. She rubbed her head, forcing her eyes open and spotting Stephanie to her right. Oh God, the blood dripping from her mouth. Then Chris Benoit's music blared and Trish turned her sights from her friend to the others in the ring seeing Benoit and Rhyno standing there, yelling at a retreating Hunter and Big Show.  
  
The cameras broke for commercial and the two men turned to the women. Benoit quickly dove to Stephanie's side and Rhyno looked at Trish. "Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
Trish, confused at his concern, blinked once, twice. "Uh. Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
  
  
Rhyno reached down, gently helping her to her feet. "Are you sure? He didn't choke you did he?"  
  
  
  
Trish shook her head, still confused. Rhyno so nice and gentle. She never knew it in him to be so kind. She reached up, rubbing her neck. "I'm ok. I'll live. But Steph. Oh God," And the blonde diva threw herself onto her knees at Stephanie's side.   
  
  
  
As the paramedics charged down to the ring, Rhyno placed a hand on Trish's shoulder. "Come now. You have to make room so they can help her."  
  
  
  
Trish looked up, not sure of what to read from Rhyno's. She let out a teary choke then nodded. And he carefully helped her to her feet. As the paramedics rolled Stephanie onto her back, Trish cringed, hiding her face against Rhyno's chest. Rhyno winced at the sight. Yes, even the trickles of blood coming from Stephanie McMahon's mouth bothered the 'animal'.  
  
  
  
Rhyno looked towards the ramp as Chris Jericho and Christian charged down the ramp. Jericho dove to Steph's side, lying on his stomach as he spoke to her, tears in his eyes. Christian was immediately by Trish. The diva however never looked up. Benoit rested a hand on Rhyno's shoulder and he sighed, relinquishing his hold of the blonde diva to Christian.   
  
  
  
Benoit and Rhyno rolled out of the ring, walking backwards up the ramp, neither really wanting to leave, but not feeling in place. Trish's eyes wandered from Steph to the ramp, realizing that Rhyno wasn't with her anymore. But the man beast was staring at her, watching her so carefully. She was transfixed on him as the two men paused on the ramp, Benoit looking behind them as Rhyno held her stare.   
  
  
  
That moment seemed to last forever and Trish didn't know what it was that raced through her under his gaze. It was so electric, so charged. Something she'd never felt before with anyone. Benoit pulled at Rhyno's arm and the man beast turned his head to look at his friend. The two exchanged words but no one could hear them. Rhyno pointed to the ring and Benoit patted his partner's back. Rhyno bowed his head with a nod, then flicked his straggled hair over his shoulder and the two walked behind the curtain and out of sight.  
  
  
  
Stephanie was unconscious; Jericho was angry and worried; Christian, frightened - he was shaking; and Trish was more confused then she'd ever been before.  
  
*** AWWWWWWWWWWWW, ISN'T RHYNO SWEEEEEET! Yeah so anyway here's another chappy. What do we think? Yes, Cathy there will be more Jeff/Lita just let me deal with some other couples for a while. OK. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK! Read, review, flame, whatever man. BRING IT! *** 


	15. Uh Oh

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 ... maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
Chris rocked in his chair, his chin in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. His wide eyes kept constant focus on the woman in the bed. The woman he loved. He'd been sitting there, oh he didn't know how long. Ever since they let him in the room.  
  
  
  
"You look terrible, Chris." A soft voice said from across the way.  
  
  
  
He was pulled from his revere as his eyes met hers. "Trish," he breathed. "I'm fine."  
  
  
  
The blonde sat in his lap, Chris loosely wrapping his arms around her waist as she pressed her forehead to his. "You are the worst liar."  
  
  
  
He sighed. "I know. But I'll be fine." He closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"You don't have to hide from me, hun." Her voice gentle as she rubbed his shoulders. "I know it hurts. I just wish I coulda done something."  
  
  
  
His eyes flew open. "NO!" and she pulled back from him at his forceful tone. He shook his head viciously. "No No No. I don't know what I woulda done if you got hurt too. No, I don't care. I didn't want either of you out there."  
  
  
  
"You can't tell her what to do. And if you want to stay with her, you're going to have to realize that."  
  
  
  
"Well, thank God for Benoit and Terry. Or you two ... I don't even want to think about it."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, thank god." She slipped off his lap, squeezing his hand. "If you aren't going to go home or anything, promise me you'll at least get something to eat."  
  
  
  
"I ain't leavin her."  
  
  
  
Trish sighed. "Fine then at least try to sleep. The last thing she needs to see when she opens her eyes, is you looking a mess. She wouldn't want you to be like this."  
  
  
  
"That... I'll do."  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Alright, hun. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you."  
  
  
  
He nodded, settling back into the chair. "Love you too."  
  
  
  
Trish continued down the corridor, her head hung, her shoulders drooped. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why did the guys insist on attacking the women? Why did she have to be so confused? She still couldn't understand. Rhyno, Christian. Yes, she was with Christian. She loved Christian, she really did. But what was that 'thing' with Rhyno. She'd never felt that before in her life. It took her breath away.  
  
  
  
She felt safe with Christian, comforted. Like nothing could harm her in his arms. Completely protected. But those few moments with Rhyno. It was nothing romantic. He just simply held her back. But the way her skin crawled. The way his touch almost burned. Plus it was Rhyno. He wasn't supposed to be gentle, or caring or concerned. He was supposed to be ... well ... Rhyno.  
  
  
  
Trish froze in her tracks as she walked into the lobby. There stood Chris Benoit and Rhyno talking to Christian, Test and Jeff Hardy. Her stomach dropped and she swallowed hard.  
  
  
  
"Don't be so suspicious." Benoit said through clenched teeth to Christian. "We want to know how Stephanie is."  
  
  
  
"I don't trust you." Christian spurted out.  
  
  
  
Rhyno pushed past Benoit. "If it wasn't for Chris, Steph would be a little worse off. And if I hadn't been there, well you'd be scraping your girlfriend off that ring. Tell me how Steph and Trish are."  
  
  
  
"That's none of your concern." Test answered, squaring off to Rhyno. "Thanks for the help, but you should leave, now."  
  
  
  
Benoit stood right in Test's face. "Well, we ain't leavin till we know if they're ok."  
  
  
  
Christian confronted Rhyno, their faces inches apart. "That is none of your concern."  
  
  
  
"Guys, guys." Jeff Hardy interrupted. "We don't really need to do this. Look, everybody just chill." And the youngest Hardy tried to separate Test from Benoit, only to have the larger Canadian shove him back.  
  
  
  
"Back off, Jeff." Test said through a tightened jaw.  
  
  
  
Trish quickly made her way across the room. "Jay, Drew, cut it out." Nobody moved and Trish pushed her way between Christian and Rhyno, facing the blonde. "Jay, it's fine. Look, just relax." Christian ground his teeth and took two steps back. With a sigh, she turned to Rhyno.  
  
  
  
He reached a hand up, touching her cheek. "Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
Trish leaned into his touch a moment, then caught herself. She took his hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up and really scared."  
  
  
  
"You've got nothing to be scared about." Rhyno said, pulling her to him and hugging her, his head buried in her hair. And he whispered, "As long as I'm around."  
  
  
  
She shivered at the sound of his voice and she pushed back from him, looking into his eyes a moment. "Thank you." Then she turned to Benoit, pushing Test back. "Thank you both." She reached back, grabbing Christian's hand and pulling him to her. "We all are grateful."  
  
  
  
Benoit looked to Trish, the strict look still on his face. "How's Steph?"  
  
  
  
"She'll be ok. She's still out of it." Trish explained. "She woke up when the doctor's were checking her. But she's been sleeping ever since. Chris is in there with her now."  
  
  
  
"Can we see her?" Rhyno asked.  
  
  
  
Trish smiled. "Yeah, come on. I'll take you." She grabbed both their hands; pulling the two men back down the hall. "Jay, Drew, you guys calm down and when I come back, you had better be under control." With that said she continued down the hall towards Stephanie's room.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Chris jumped as the door opened. But he smiled when he saw Trish with Benoit and Rhyno. Jericho stood. "Terry, Chris. Hey."  
  
  
  
Benoit smiled, walking towards Jericho. "Hey yourself." Then the two looked to Steph. "How is she? Well a better question is How are you?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I've been better. But that's understandable." Jericho looked over his shoulder, spotting Rhyno standing next to Trish, almost protectively. "Terry, I want to thank you for helping out Trish. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her too."  
  
  
  
Rhyno bowed slightly. "My pleasure, Chris. Any time." As both Chris's returned to their own conversation, Rhyno turned Trish, looking down at her and tilting her head to one side. "I don't like the fact that I can see his hand print on your neck, hun."  
  
  
  
Trish pushed back his hand. "It's not that bad. I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
"Did Jay see it?"  
  
  
  
She looked at him, wide-eyed at his boldness. "No, no he didn't. But I hid it from him, he wouldn't have seen it."  
  
  
  
"I saw it, even through the make-up." Rhyno cocked his head. "Did you put it on right after the doctor looked at you?"  
  
  
  
She ducked her head. "Yes."  
  
  
  
"Trish, you don't have to hide from me."  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Why do you care so much? Why?"  
  
  
  
He watched her, silently a moment. Then he pulled her against him, hugging her. "Cuz I do."  
  
  
  
She shuddered against him, his dark hair falling forward, brushing over her. He rested his head against the top of hers. "Shhhhh." He hushed, rocking her slightly in his arms. "It's ok." She clung to him then, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, feeling his hard muscled chest and arms holding her securely. It felt so good, but so wrong.   
  
  
  
"Come on, guys." Benoit said quietly, pulling Trish from her reverie. "Let's leave Chris alone for a while."  
  
  
  
Rhyno nodded, easing Trish from him and letting her walk first to the door.  
  
  
  
As the three left, Chris turned back to Stephanie, her eyes now open. "Yeah, so we have those two to thank for saving you guys."  
  
  
  
Stephanie yawned. "It was awfully nice of them. But they didn't have to."  
  
  
  
Chris smiled, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "I'm glad they did."  
  
  
  
She smiled back. "Chris, take me home. Please."  
  
  
  
"I don't know if I can get you out yet. They want to make sure nothing is broken." Chris answered. "But I promise, the minute I get you back, I will pamper you to no end."  
  
  
  
"You better. I'm expecting class A treatment."  
  
  
  
"And you certainly will be getting it."  
  
+++  
  
The three walked back out to the waiting room. Trish smiling. "It was good of you guys to come. What you've done means a lot to us?"  
  
"We only did what was right." Benoit said, simply. Rhyno nodded his approval and his eyes locked on Trish a little too long. "Terry, come on." Benoit said. "We should be going."   
  
Rhyno sighed, steeling his eyes. "Yeah. I know. Let's get outta this place."  
  
Trish sighed, falling back into the chair, Christian sitting at her side. "Trishy, are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they."  
  
She shook her head. "No. No. They didn't do anything bad. I ... I need to talk to you, Jay. Do you think we can go somewhere private?"  
  
"Of course." He said, grabbing her hand and the two walked out of the hospital.  
  
*** Sorry it's taken so long. I actually forgot to post for a while. But here we go. Next chapter rolling. REVIEW ... EVERYONE REVIEW!!!*** 


	16. It just hurts

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 ... maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
"Please Jeff, have a seat." Eric Bischoff motioned to a chair in his office then sat behind his desk. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"The Pay-Per-View is in a few days. And I want a match. I have a request for a big match. Possibly ending this whole thing with the SmackDown roster."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Jeff sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Eight man Elimination chamber. Chris, Jay, me and whoever versus Hunter, Matt, Edge and Big Show. Raw vs SmackDown. Last team standing. And I can guarantee you that I won't quit as long as I can walk."  
  
Eric eyed Jeff in the way only Eric Bischoff can. "And Chris and Jay are fine with this."  
  
"Oh yeah, they are. We all have our reasons."  
  
"The elimination chamber is a very dangerous request. Are you fully aware of what you're getting yourself into? That cell is completely unforgiving. It may end your career."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm asking. I know what I'm getting myself into. Jay, Chris and I have discussed this. We are more then ready to put our careers on the line for this chance."  
  
Eric leaned back in his chair. "Jeff, I never expected this invasion to get so out of hand. And this could very well end it. It could also end a lot of things. So what do ... Trish and the other women think about this?"  
  
"They don't know."  
  
"Are you telling me that you are requesting this bloodbath without their knowledge?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Eric sighed. "I don't know if I want to sanction this."  
  
Jeff crossed his arms. "I've already talked to Heymann. He's willing if you are. His stipulation is if his team wins, Smackdown is his. If we win, he'll leave the company and everything goes back to the way it was before he had any control."  
  
"Enticing offer." Bischoff leaned forward, his elbows on the desk. "But I don't know if I want you and my other men putting themselves in such a position. I value my roster and the people who work for me."  
  
"Please, Eric." Jeff almost begged. "You don't know what this means to us."  
  
"I know exactly what this means to you."  
  
"Then you can't deny us."  
  
Eric ducked his head. "I don't know, Jeff. You're asking me to sign away careers maybe even lives."  
  
"I'm asking you to let us fight our battles. And finish this bullshit once and for all."  
  
"And if you kill yourselves?"  
  
Jeff shrugged. "It'll make good ratings."  
  
Bischoff eyed the Hardy. "Not funny."  
  
"Who's being funny?"  
  
A few moments of silence and Eric looked up at the Hardy. "I am not taking the responsibility of telling your women."  
  
+++  
  
"FUCKIN A!!!" Christian yelled, tossing his water bottle across the locker room.   
  
Stacy jumped slightly, eyeing the searing blonde man. "Look. You came to me. So stop muttering curses and just tell me what in the hell is the problem."  
  
Christian's eyes flew to Stacy's. "FUCKING A!!!" he yelled again.  
  
She crossed her arms. "I caught that part and it's lovely and all, but would you care to elaborate. You know for my sake since I don't know what the hell is going on in that FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS!"  
  
He closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. Just ... gimme a sec."  
  
"You should Thank God Drew isn't here cuz he'd probably rip your head off for screaming at me like that."  
  
Christian chuckled. "Yeah, both of them for that matter."  
  
She laughed at his erotic innuendo. "Very true."  
  
He sighed, slumping onto one of the steel chairs. "When you love someone, you pretty much do anything for them right."  
  
"That's right."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Last night, Trish and I had ... well we had a nice long talk. And she ... well she's not pregnant. Some hyperthyroid or hypothyroid thing and it just makes her glands all outta whack. And she thought I'd leave her for that, but I'm not. I mean, that doesn't change the fact that I love her."  
  
"And because you love her is why it doesn't."  
  
"Yeah so I figure that." He continued. "Then she ... she said that she's in a rut. That she's too comfortable with me and she doesn't feel a fire and ... she didn't say it. But it's like I'm not passionate enough for her. That I ... that I don't please her and I don't ..." he sighed. "Almost like ... I don't know. Then she said that she never cheated on me but Terry ... when he looks in her eyes there's this fire and passion and it makes her feel sexy and wanted and loved and that I don't look at her like that. But I do love her. I do and I lust her and she's so sexy I can't even describe it and I want her more than life and she ..." he bowed his head.  
  
"Oh, Jay." Stacy sighed, sitting next to him.  
  
"Next week is the elimination chamber thing and we didn't even tell the girls about it yet; I mean Jeff just got the ok from Eric. I'm still gonna go in there for her. I will still destroy Adam for hurting her. And Big Show for laying a hand on her." He looked up at the concerned woman, his eyes glassed over. "I love her so much. I do. But it's like I'm too nice a guy. And she wants the bad boy. She wants the beast virile man and ... I'm just not man enough for her."  
  
"God, you really love her, don't you."  
  
"Yeah, I do. And I just ..." he shrugged. "I guess I never showed her right, or she just ... I wanted to be security. I wanted her to feel safe with me, like she knew I wasn't going to cheat or run off or leave her high and dry. I wanted her to know that I was in this thing for the long haul, and she just didn't want that."  
  
"What happened after she said this?"  
  
"We never finished. I ... couldn't take it and I left. I haven't seen her today and I know we have to finish what we started. But I don't wanna lose her, Stace. I don't. I love her too damn much. What am I gonna do?"  
  
"I hate to say this, hun." She said softly, rubbing his back. "But if you love her, you have to let her go."  
  
Christian wiped quickly at his eyes. "I know. And ... it's gonna break my heart, Stace."  
  
"If you love her ... you'll let her go. And maybe, just maybe, she'll see what she's giving up."  
  
+++  
  
Christian walked right into the woman's locker room, a determined look on his face. "Out. Everybody out. Everybody but Trish."  
  
The mere look of him had all the females jump and quickly leave. Trish shivered slightly, looking up at him almost afraid. "Jay?"  
  
Once they were alone, his gaze softened. "Trish. I want you to be happy. And if that's not with me, then fine. I ... I love you and probably always will. But if I'm not the guy you want, and ... Terry ... is..." he swallowed, trying to fight down every emotion. "Then you go after him. You get what you want, Trish." He smiled. "You get what you want and you be happy and ... and I don't have to be a part of it if I'm not ... if that made any sense."  
  
When she would speak, he shook his head, not wanting to hear what she would say. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." His voice cracking on that last word. "No, really. It's Ok. I thought about it and ... if this is what you want then that's fine and Just ... as long as you're happy. Cuz I know ... I guess ... Well, I'm just ..." he bit his lip a moment, but then continued before she could interrupt him. "I guess I'm just not the man to please you and make you smile and all that jazz, you know like I thought I was but that's ok. Really. Uhm ... Just as long as you're happy." He finished the last two sentences, backing to the door, letting it swing shut behind him then quickly running down the hall, knowing that the tears were falling. And damn it, he didn't want anyone to see him cry over a girl.  
  
*** Poor Christian. Aw ... oh man. Don't you just wanna cry. Read and Review. Let's go peeps.*** 


	17. We have to tell the girls?

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
+++  
  
Jeff smiled at the redhead in his lap. "Well I'm glad we've come to this understanding."  
  
Lita leaned down, kissing him hard and deep again, her tongue almost intrusive had it not been for the fact that he'd been dying to feel her kiss. Then she smiled down at him too. "I couldn't keep my hands off you any longer. You've been so sweet."  
  
"But I haven't done anything."  
  
"Yeah. And it was so sweet of you. Like no pressure, no expectations . you know."  
  
He kissed her again, pulling her right against him. "Damn, have I missed this."  
  
She whimpered against his lips. "Me too. But we're supposed to go meet the others." She pulled him off the couch, fixing her clothes, then wiping the lipstick from his mouth. Grabbing his hand, she led him down the hall and into Chris Jericho's hotel room suite. They were the last to arrive. Jeff motioned for her to sit on the couch with Trish and Stephanie. The women eyed each other suspiciously then looked to where Jericho, Jeff and Christian all huddled.  
  
After a thrilling game of Paper Rock Scissor, Christian seemed to have lost. He spoke. "All right. We have uhm . news. You see in two days is the pay-per view." He sighed, his eyes locking on Trish's a moment and he seemed to be lost. Then he closed his eyes, finding his words. "The elimination chamber match on Sunday was our idea. We are three of the participants. We don't know who our partner is. But it's the four of us taking on Hunter, Big Show, Matt, and Adam. If we win, Steph gets Smackdown back and Heymann will leave for good. If we lose . well, then he gets Smackdown."  
  
Christian held up a hand to stop them from speaking yet. "No matter what you do or say, we're still fighting the match. Matt attacked you, Ames, and Jeff sure as hell ain't gonna let him get away with it. Hunter . he coulda killed you Steph, and Adam . Big Show. They went after you, Trish." He swallowed hard. "And I don't care if you think it's my fight or not. Cuz it is. I'm gonna tear them limb from limb until they're begging for me to pin them to end their suffering. We're gonna beat them within an inch of their lives. And then if we're feeling merciful . we'll take that inch too. And nothing you say could stop us."  
  
Chris nodded. "Damn, that's better than I'da done."  
  
Lita looked right at Jeff, her lower lip quivering, her voice shaking. "Jeff . please."  
  
Jeff closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I have to. I won't quit. I'll make him pay. Pay for hurting you. For everything he did. To you and me and . No, you can't stop me."  
  
Lita stood. "But I know you. You're gonna go till it kills you." Tears fell from her face. "You're not gonna take this half assed. You're gonna go all out and it's gonna kill you and . Jeff, please, baby please, don't do this."  
  
Steeling himself, Jeff shook his head again. "No, Amy. I have to." He motioned to the other men. "We have to."  
  
Lita ducked her head, and Jeff took her into his arms. Stephanie simply eyed Jericho. "You mean more to me than my show."  
  
"That's not the point." Jericho argued.  
  
"Then what is the point, cuz right now you guys are so STUPID."  
  
"The point is that that bastard drove a sledge hammer into your guts. That Big Show stood there and watched him do it. That . Yeah, we are stupid. Fucking stupid. But that's our right. Testosterone equals Stupid and there is no way in hell I'm backing outta this match."  
  
Stephanie sighed walking to Jericho and wrapping her arms around him. "Promise me you'll be careful." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I promise."  
  
She buried her face in his hair, her lips right at his ear. "Promise me you'll take care of Jeff."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Promise me that you'll walk out ok."  
  
Chris sighed. "That . I can't promise you."  
  
Steph choked, hugging him tighter.  
  
Christian and Trish simply stared at each other, neither saying a word, only eyes locked. Jeff pulled Lita closer, his arms wrapping protectively around her. "Ames, honey, you know I have to do this. You know it."  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, you don't. I don't care about him, Jeff. I don't. I just want you. I just got you back, opened my heart to you and everything, opened my heart and my body and . oh God, Jeff, don't do it. I know you and ."  
  
"Shhhh." he hushed. "I'm not gonna die, honey."  
  
"But with how crazy you are, you might. Owen didn't expect to die the way he did. And it's so dangerous and you'll probably be all reckless and stuff, throwing around your body like a weapon. I love you, Jeff, and what if something happens. Like they drive your head to hard into the steel or you fall off of something ."  
  
"I love you so much, Baby." He professed, gently. "Come back with me to the room. Let me make love to you. Let me show you how much I love you and really see you as you are, as the woman right here." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "You never know, after Sunday, I might not be able to for a while. God only knows what I'm gonna walk outta that place with."  
  
She covered his mouth with her hands. "Don't talk like that. You're gonna walk outta that chamber fine and you'll have some bumps and bruises but you'll be fine and I'm gonna take good care of you and this whole thing will finally be over. And then we can make love until we're sick of it."  
  
"Honey, trust me. I ain't gonna be gettin' sick of that anytime soon."  
  
Lita smiled. "Come on. I want to ... to be with you." She grabbed his hand and led him from the room.  
  
Stephanie sighed. "Chris, I don't want to admit it, but I'm afraid for you. For Jeff ... hell even for Jay. And Adam ... he never attacked me. He's actually been good to me, looking out for me."  
  
"Where was he when Heymann was gonna have you dismantled?"  
  
"Don't accuse him of anything. Adam has been the only thing keeping me sane when I was on SmackDown. His actions actually surprised me with Trish."  
  
Chris nuzzled into her. "Well he's on the wrong side in this war."  
  
Trish and Christian were still locking eyes. Trish blinked a few times. "Jason ... don't."  
  
He said nothing, simply watched her.  
  
Trish stood walking right to him. "Don't please. Don't do this. You ... you don't have to. Just please, there's no reason for you to go out there and kill yourself over something so stupid."  
  
Christian came close to her, his face right to hers. "You still don't see it do you."  
  
His intensity had her shivering, her heart racing. "See what?"  
  
Sighing he closed his eyes. "If you can't see it ... then I can't explain it."  
  
Trish eyed him. This man who had been so gentle with her on every occasion. This man who had never even kissed her open mouth. This man who was always so calm and sweet and controlled. And ... she never knew he could be so intense, so driven. "Explain what?"  
  
The way he looked at her nearly made her moan. The way he licked his lips as he eyed her. Then he stood tall, a sadness now entering the intensity. Bowing his head, he walked away.  
  
*** Come on, you know you love it. Now review me, let's go. *** 


	18. A kiss can say a thousand

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
+++  
  
PAY PER VIEW  
  
Chris Jericho sighed, nervously pacing the length of his locker room.  
  
"I'm scared, Baby."  
  
He turned at the woman's choked voice. "Oh, Stephie." He knelt in front of her.  
  
She reached out, taking his hands. "I don't want something to happen to you. This isn't like when we have real matches. Those are choreographed. This ... This is gonna be so different."  
  
"That it is."  
  
"You can still pull out."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Jeff won't pull out. And Jay won't either. And I'm not about to leave them alone. If they're gonna get their asses kicked then I'm gonna get mine kicked too."  
  
Stephanie ducked her head. "This doesn't feel right. You guys are gonna get hurt and ... there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Chris simply watched her; he was speechless. He knew she was right. There was nothing she could do. The match was on, and yes, they'd probably get hurt, and yes there was absolutely nothing she could do to change it.  
  
"Chris, I'm going to ask you one more time." Steph blinked rapidly, locking eyes with him. "Don't go out there."  
  
He sighed; saddened at her plea and at the answer he would give. "No."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff sat in the men's locker room, his head in his hands as he rocked nervously back and forth. Back then forth. His fingers raking through his hair roughly, he was so tense, but then again, who wouldn't be. Back then forth, back then forth.  
  
"Damn, man, you need to just try and chill."  
  
Jeff glanced up at the man's voice, but never stopped rocking. "I wish I could."  
  
Test sat down next to his friend. "You got to trust me. If you are this worked up when you're out there, you're going to be so stiff. You'll get hurt even worse. And I don't wanna deal with holdin your girl back here if that happens."  
  
Jeff grinned. "Thanks for your concern for my well being."  
  
"You know what I mean. It's gonna be hard enough keeping her back here as is, much less if something happens to you."  
  
Jeff nodded, rolling his shoulders a few times. "Drew, promise me you'll keep her back here no matter what. I know Ames, she'll charge out there like a bat outta hell and I don't want her anywhere near that ring."  
  
"I'll try. But I can't make any promises." Test stood, patting his friend on the back. "I'm gonna go wish luck to Chris. You just breathe." That said, Test walked out the door.  
  
Lita walked in. "Jeff." She breathed, dropping to her knees in front of him, taking his hands in hers.  
  
He looked up, forcing a smile. "Hey, Baby." He pulled her up into his lap, his arms loosely draped over her hips. "Come here."  
  
She laid her head against him, snuggling into him. "Jeff, I have a funny feeling about this. I don't know if I can watch."  
  
"I'd rather you didn't."  
  
She sighed. "But I'll be more anxious not knowing."  
  
There was a good long pause. The silence comforting yet disheartening. He shifted her in his lap, hugging her right against him, burying his face in the mass of her hair, nuzzling against her throat.  
  
She whimpered at the feel of his lips.  
  
"Darlin," he whispered into her ear. "I have to go out there. We're up in like two minutes."  
  
She viciously shook her head, tightening her arms around him. "No, I won't let you go. I won't."  
  
His heart nearly broke at the feel of her tears, the crack in her voice. "Look at me." He eased her back to look in her eyes, searching the depths a moment. Then he leaned forward, taking her lips with his, kissing her so sweetly.  
  
She melted at the kiss, her body sagging into him, her hands tickling his face. "Please, Jeff. Don't leave me. Stay here."  
  
"I will not let Chris and Jay go out there alone." He answered, easing her from his lap. That said, he averted his gaze from hers and walked out the door.  
  
+++  
  
Christian paced at the curtain that led to the ramp. Uneasy, he knew they were starting momentarily. And he had to be ready.  
  
"Jason."  
  
He froze at her timid voice. She was behind him, but he wouldn't look at her. No, he couldn't. "Trish."  
  
"Why, Jason?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"If you love me, then don't."  
  
"It doesn't work that way."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I know why you don't think I love you. You don't think I'm passionate enough, that I'm not crazy about you. But you're wrong."  
  
"Why would you never deepen a kiss?"  
  
"Because a kiss is the most intimate action a couple can share. Despite what most think about it being sex ... it's not. It's a deep passionate kiss. Sex is driven by instinct and desire and ... you can't control yourself as well when brought to that level. But a kiss ... not a kiss. To share a deep kiss, everything intentional, you're aware of exactly what you're doing. Everything is injected into that one single display." He took a few steps from her. "Terry is our partner. You might want to go wish him luck."  
  
Christian squeezed his eyes shut, feeling her walk away from him. No. He was not going to cry. God Damn it! He had a match to be ready for. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself. He watched as Jeff and Chris walked up to the curtain, waiting for their entrance. Ducking his head, he walked to the curtain as well.  
  
His eyes glanced up and he spotted Rhyno with Trish. Her arms around his neck in a hug, the big man's head buried in her neck. Clenching his teeth, he turned, not wanting to see that anymore. But the masochist that he is, Christian looked again. And saw Trish kissing Rhyno on the cheek.  
  
Blazing with anger and jealousy, he stepped right to the curtain, ignoring any and everything around him. Hell was about to break loose.  
  
Eric Bischoff stepped out from behind the curtain, that steel dome standing tall and proud before him. "The rules for this match are simple." He began. "This is an eight man team elimination match. The final team standing will be victorious. The match will start out with four men in the ring and then at five minute intervals, another two men will be allowed entrance until all men are in the ring. Elimination is buy pinfall or submission only ..."  
  
Eric continued explaining the match and Christian paced backstage. When the voice died off, all knew what was about to come, and the RAW guys were set to enter first. Jericho's music hit, Chris with a sigh, stepped out onto the ramp.  
  
Biting his lip, Christian continued to pace. Eventually Chris's music died off and Rhyno's started. The man beast walking to the curtain paused by Christian, placing a hand on the blonde man's shoulder. "I'm still going out there. And we're gonna win. You're one mighty lucky man." That said, Rhyno walked through the curtain. Christian furrowed his brow, what the hell was that all about.  
  
As Rhyno's music continued to play, Christian's attention was drawn elsewhere. A tear streaked redhead, charging their way. "Jeff, Please." She called, racing right up to the Hardy.  
  
Jeff turned, surprised when she threw herself into his arms. "Honey, I ..."  
  
"If I don't let go of you, you can't go out there."  
  
Sighing, Jeff only shook his head. "I'm goin' out there." He drawled. Then looked up, finding Test right there, the large man grabbing hold of the redhead and prying her away. Jeff's music hit, loud and blaring and he looked on at the sad eyed diva, Test holding the woman back. Jeff grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth, kissing the open palm once, again, then closed his eyes as he raced through the curtain. Lita cried out, turning in Test's arms to hug him tightly, the bigger man rubbing her back, comforting the sobbing woman.  
  
Christian turned his attention back to the ramp, trying to get worked up for what he deemed to be pretty much his own death. He heard her voice then, from behind.  
  
"I know I can't stop you from going out there." He didn't resist when Trish put a hand on his arm, turning him to face her. She looked up at him, very carefully then smiled. "So knock 'em all to hell for me." His eyes widened as she cupped his head, bringing him to her and crashing their lips together, her kiss so raw and pure and ...  
  
Christian banded his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, wanting to hold her just as long as he could. He swooped his tongue over her lower lip, slipping it inside to explore and she collapsed against him. The feeling, the emotion, the passion, everything she could feel through that deep kiss ... it was everything she'd been wanting and here he was. Christian was the man she wanted, the man to give her what she needed.  
  
Breathless, he pulled back as his music began to play. Reaching out, he touched her cheek. "Do you see what I mean?"  
  
She nodded absently then shook off her worry to smile at him. "Make me proud, Baby."  
  
Christian pressed his lips to hers urgently, giving her a fierce deep kiss, one that left her head spinning, her body weak. Then he quickly tore away, walking out the curtain to the scream of thousands of spectators.  
  
*** And so the build-up to the match is concluded. The Match is to come. Review me, peeps. Come on*** 


	19. To the last man

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
+++  
  
Jericho paced impatiently in his cell. Everyone was already in the ring. Everyone but he and HHH. And Jericho wanted in and wanted in now. He watched helpless as his friends were tossed around the ring, and all he could do was watch ... until his turn.  
  
Jeff's body lay limp in the corner of the ring, a pool of his own blood staining the canvas a hideous crimson. His face busted open, the grating of the steel chains marring his forehead.  
  
Christian knew he couldn't give up. Staggering to his feet, he charged at Matt Hardy, knocking the man away from his little brother and both men tumbled through the ropes, landing hard on the steel grating.  
  
The Big Show wasted no time, stepping over Edge and right to Rhyno, grabbing the man beast by the throat and chokeslamming him to the mat. Then with a sinister glare, the giant walked to the little Hardy, wrapping that big hand around the limp man's throat. Jeff couldn't fight, could barely react as The Big Show lifted him into the air. But was very aware as he was carried by his throat to another corner of the ring. Oh No ... he knew what was coming.  
  
With a loud cry, Big Show lifted the Hardy high, then using all his might, threw the much smaller man over the turnbuckle, and through the fiber glass of Chris Jericho's cell. The momentum broke the glass, the Hardy falling through and onto Chris, the blonde collapsing under the body and shards.  
  
Chris could barely move, Jeff's body lying on his, the broken glass everywhere, cutting into both men's skin. Carefully, Chris slithered out of the rubble, making his way to his feet and saw a laughing Big Show. Glancing down at his chest, Chris couldn't contain his anger. The blood, Jeff lying helpless in the mass of plastic shards.  
  
Clenching his teeth, Chris charged head straight into the giant ... the same time that Rhyno speared him from behind. Big Show screamed, collapsing to his knees as Jericho and Rhyno continued to beat relentlessly. Chris and Rhyno shared a look and Jericho ran to Jeff while Rhyno made the pin.  
  
1 ...  
  
2 ...  
  
3 ...  
  
Chris dove to the Hardy, carefully moving all the glass to the side. "Jeff." But his actions were hindered when Matt attacked him from behind, breaking a large piece of glass over his head. Chris whited out, not sure what the hell was going on. But when his vision cleared, he was lying on that grating, a ways away from Jeff and he glanced to the ring to see Edge spear Rhyno and make the pin.  
  
Swallowing hard, Chris gathered his bearings ... but then heard the familiar cry, that taunt ... he looked up. Matt Hardy standing on the turnbuckle making the gun signs ... then jumped, landing a leg drop right across Chris's chest. Matt smiled, getting back up on the turnbuckle again.  
  
But Christian grabbed the Hardy's hair, snapmaring him onto the steel grating. Christian stepped into the ring, kicking a half conscious Edge ... and that's when HHH's cage opened.  
  
HHH stepped out and into the ring, laughing at what he thought a pitiful display. Standing behind Christian, he simply waited ... stalked and waited.  
  
Jeff slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. His body, broken; blood everywhere and he didn't even know if it was his. His vision focusing, the first thing he saw was Christian in the ring, and HHH to his back ... no ... no, he couldn't.  
  
Jeff wrapped his fingers around the chains of the chamber, pulling himself to his feet. He had to do something ... anything. Picking up a piece of that plastic glass, he staggered to the ropes. His eyes met Christian's and he mouthed the word 'Duck'. Christian's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor just as Jeff bounced up onto the rope springboarding right to HHH and cracking that plastic right over Hunter's head.  
  
Jeff hit the ground hard, the wind knocked from his lungs, his body so sore and he was so weak ... that attack taking most of what he had left. Hunter fell backwards, hitting the mat, his head broken open. Looks like bleeding would be a common trait.  
  
Christian stood, looking around the ring. He was the only man standing. Not sure what to do, he raked his hands through his hair. Then he thought he heard someone calling his name. Glancing around ... he was right. Trish was standing outside the chamber. He looked at her, confused. What the hell was she doing out here? Then he heard her.  
  
"PIN ONE!" she cried, banging the chain wall to get his attention.  
  
Her words clicking, Christian quickly made up his mind, falling on top of HHH.  
  
1 ...  
  
2 ...  
  
But Hunter kicked out. Intent on pinning the larger man, Christian stood, staring down at Hunter who still lay practically motionless. A crazy idea coming to mind, he grabbed Hunters hand, pulling him closer to the edge of the ring. That done, Christian slipped through the ropes.  
  
Making absolutely sure not to make eye contact with Trish, he began to climb the chain wall. He heard her cry, her call for him to stop, begging him to get down. But he didn't.  
  
He just needed to wait until HHH was in position. But a loud crack rang out, and Christian was attacked from behind, a steel chair impacting his back with a sick THWAK. The force so hard, Christian lost his grip, his one foot tangling in the chains as he fell backwards, suspended upside down from the chained wall by only his ankle.  
  
His eyes focusing, Christian realized it was Matt Hardy who hit him with that chair. How the hell had a chair gotten in the chamber. But Christian didn't have time to think as Matt brutally continued his attack on Christian, beating the blonde man repeatedly in the chest, actually bruising and breaking the skin.  
  
Christian could barely hear Trish's cries at each impact, his ribs feeling about to explode. Then the assault ended, and his eyes slit open.  
  
Jeff was attacking his brother. The younger Hardy using everything in him to try and bring down his larger opponent. Eventually, Jeff managed to bring his brother to the floor, Matt lying barely conscious on the steel grating. That's when Jeff got an idea.  
  
"No, Jeff." Christian cried as Jeff began to climb the chain wall, positioning himself on top of one of those cells. "Jeff, don't do it."  
  
Jeff looked down at his brother, then to the fans then back to his brother. Closing his eyes and exhaling, he turned around, letting Christian breathe a sigh of relief, thinking he wouldn't jump. Jeff did jump, moonsaulting off the top of that cell onto his brother, who lay helpless on the steel grating.  
  
But Jeff had too much momentum. The moonsault didn't hit well, Jeff impacting Matt too high on the chest, and the younger Hardy's hips smacked sickly against the steel. Jeff's eyes widened, his mouth agape in a silent cry at the landing. He landed wrong. Bouncing limply, Jeff rolled with the momentum and curled into himself a moment.  
  
Christian whimpered when he felt someone touching him again. He opened his eyes to see HHH grinning menacingly. Despite Trish's pleas for Hunter to leave her man alone, HHH pushed Christian up, holding the younger man right side up by the back. Christian didn't have the strength to fight, those chair shots really doing a number on him. HHH carefully climbed the wall, positioning himself under Christian, in prime position, for a backdrop.  
  
Christian couldn't fight as Hunter disentangled his leg then pushed off the wall, landing a backdrop into the ring. Christian bounced right off the canvas with the harsh impact. After a few moments of recovery on both men, HHH draped an arm over Christian.  
  
1 ...  
  
2 ...  
  
He tried to kick out.  
  
3 ...  
  
But couldn't. And Christian was eliminated. As the referee rolled him to the door of the chamber, Trish was right there, catching him and falling to the ground with his weight. Christian licked his lips. "I'm sorry ... I failed you." He blacked out.  
  
No one heard Trish's cry as Jericho landed a lionsault on Matt Hardy, quickly covering, laying limply over the eldest Hardy.  
  
1 ...  
  
2 ...  
  
3 ...  
  
Thank God, Jericho rolled off, lying on his back at the center of the ring. HHH still barely conscious to one side, Edge staggering to his feet at one of the corners, Chris pushed himself up, trying to stand. His eyes searching for Jeff, he found the young man trying to get to his feet. Once standing shakily, Jeff took a step, but his mouth opened in agony and he collapsed back to the steel grating.  
  
Edge and Jericho simply looked at each other then back to Jeff. Chris called his name, stumbling forward a few feet, Edge doing the same. "JEFF!" Edge called and Chris looked to the other blonde slightly confused but then back to the Hardy.  
  
Using his arms, Jeff pulled himself to the ropes, struggling to pull himself up. After a few moments, he hung his arms over the top rope, just hanging as he looked at the two blondes. The Canadian's waited, as if seeing something in Jeff's eyes.  
  
Jeff swallowed hard, looking down at his lower half. He moved slightly, his hips rocking as if he were trying to ...  
  
Chris's eyes widened. "Jeff?"  
  
The Hardy couldn't stop his tears. "I ... I can't feel my legs."  
  
The words hit Chris with a force that stunned; it was as if those words should never be placed in that order coming from Jeff's mouth. It was Edge who reacted, rushing to the Hardy and looking the young man in the eye. "Trust me, Jeff." He said and Jeff nodded. Edge carefully, grabbed the Hardy and lowered him to the ground. Then with a gentle hand, the blonde rolled Jeff into the ring and lay over him for the cover.  
  
But Earl hesitated.  
  
Edge glared at the referee. "Count the fucking pin!"  
  
Earl jostled at the shout and fell to the ground.  
  
1 ...  
  
2 ...  
  
3 ...  
  
The pin counted, Edge stood, looking at Earl. "I quit. Count me out." Earl looked confused, but Edge just screamed louder at the older man. "I'm sick of this FUCKING SHIT! I QUIT!" That said, Edge gripped under Jeff's shoulders, pulling the man out of the ring and to the door. The cage door opened, Heyman standing there.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ADAM?! GET BACK IN THAT RING!"  
  
Edge flipped the man off, looking past him and hailing the med team. Two paramedics ran to him, a stretcher on the way. The Canadian moved out of the way as more medical technicians arrived. "He was in the ring and said he couldn't feel his legs."  
  
When Edge tried to move away, Jeff reached for him, grabbing the man's hand. "Adam." Edge froze as Jeff was secured into the stretcher. Jeff simply looked up at him. "Adam, don't leave."  
  
Edge smiled, squeezing Jeff's hand. "I ain't going anywhere, man. Don't worry."  
  
But Jeff wouldn't let go of Edge's hand, and the blonde had to walk with them. As they got backstage, Lita and Test charged up, tears streaming down the woman's cheeks and Test shot the other blonde a nasty stare. But Jeff ignored them, squeezing Edge's hand. "Take care of her for me." Then his eyes widened. "Chris. Adam, don't let him stay in there alone. He won't give up. He'll never stay down. You have to help him."  
  
Edge looked the Hardy right in the eye. "I will. I'll go help Chris. You hang on, ok? I'll take care of Chris. I'll take care of Ames. You just get outta here. Get to the hospital, ok?"  
  
Jeff shook slightly, clenching his teeth a moment. "Don't let them get her."  
  
"I won't. Now you have to let go ... so I can help Chris."  
  
Reluctantly Jeff did, and the paramedics quickly wheeled that stretcher down the hall. Edge turned to go back out, but Test grabbed his arm. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Edge yanked his arm away, glaring at the larger man. "I'm helping Chris."  
  
"And what the fuck is it to you?"  
  
Edge bit his lip, wanting to just up and deck this man. "Obviously more than you could understand."  
  
Test gritted his teeth. "And I'm just supposed to trust you?"  
  
Edge glanced around, Trish watching him almost scared, Stacy hiding behind Test. Edge turned and charged back out the curtain. Edge skidded to a hault halfway down the ramp. Stephanie was at ringside, her hands gripping the chains. "CHRIS, PLEASE JUST GIVE UP!"  
  
But Chris refused to listen. Hunter continued kicking, punching and tossing the smaller blonde man around the ring. His eyes glassing over, Chris caught a glimpse of Stephanie and he simply didn't respond to her presence. Instead he was helpless as Hunter picked him up, groggily by the hair and tossed him over the rope and onto that grating. Hunter stepped through the rope and prepped himself, waiting for Jericho to stand.  
  
"JERICHO! DON'T YOU DARE STAND UP!"  
  
Chris knew it was Stephanie's voice. Heard her distinct cry, but he couldn't listen. No, he had to fight and fight hard. Chris staggered to his feet, turning to face Hunter. His eyes widened in shock as Hunter picked him up with ease and landed a devastating spine buster right onto that grating. Chris cried out in pain.  
  
White flashed through Chris's eyes, he couldn't feel anything anymore as Hunter continuously kicked and punched and kicked and it never ended. Then he was dragged to the center of the ring, and put in the figure four.  
  
Chris threw his head back, crying out as his legs were stretched to an almost unbearable end. He could hear Stephanie ... barely as she banged on the chains, trying to get his attention. He glanced over, seeing Edge standing behind her, a worried look in his eyes as he watched. "TAP, CHRIS!" she cried. "PLEASE, TAP!"  
  
Edge nodded slowly, putting a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Tap, Chris. It's not worth it."  
  
He clenched his teeth a moment, his head falling back as the pain rushed up his legs to his back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Panting he gathered the last of his strength and flung his body to one side, reversing the pressure. HHH screamed then broke the hold, quickly untangling their legs.  
  
Chris had no strength, he couldn't move, couldn't roll over. He could hear Stephanie crying for him; hear Edge shouting words of encouragement. Why exactly was Edge rooting for him anyway? Then he didn't know what happened, but his legs were being pulled. He cried out as HHH applied a Deathlock. The pain shooting right up his back, never alleviating. He couldn't give up.  
  
A loud crack resounded; the pressure was gone. Chris blacked out.  
  
*** And only one more to go. I hope I did this match well, I was somewhat worried that it wouldn't, but I think it turned out ok. Review, Read, let me know.*** 


	20. Conclusion

Title: Transcending  
  
Author: Crimson Coin. Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 . maybe 15  
  
Summery: Can multiple couples transcend boundaries to find love.  
  
TimeLine: End of 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the English language, Spain, or anything else used to write this story. It is entirely fictional.  
  
Archiving: only ask me so I can visit it and keep track of them  
  
+++  
  
Chris heard voices. Heard voices, felt a soft ... bed? Yeah, he was lying in a bed. And the voices were close.  
  
"Stephie, at least come and get something to eat." He recognized the voice. It was Edge.  
  
"No," Stephanie persisted then grabbed Chris's hand. "I'm not leaving him. He's gonna wake up soon. The doctor said soon."  
  
"Honey, it's been hours and you need to eat. You haven't eaten today."  
  
"I'll eat when I'm damn good and ready."  
  
Chris licked his lips. "You'll eat damn good and well right now, woman." He husked out.  
  
Steph gasped, her eyes locking on Jericho. "Chris? Chris, sweetie, open your eyes."  
  
"No." he licked his lips again. "I will not open my eyes until you go eat something."  
  
"Oh really?" he could hear the smile on her face at those words. And he loved it.  
  
"Yep. So move your ass, woman, and go get something to eat. And while you're gone ... bring me back a sandwich." Chris smiled.  
  
She laughed. "You know, if you weren't looking all pitiful and helpless and bandaged in this bed ... I'd hit you. Oh how I'd hit you."  
  
He chuckled. "You know you couldn't hit me. So about that sandwich..."  
  
Stephanie grumbled. "Fine. I'll go eat. But like hell I'm bringing you back a sandwich. And when I'm back ... and you open those eyes ... I've got a nice surprise for you."  
  
He heard the door close. "Is she gone?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Chris opened his eyes, Edge standing at the foot of his bed. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Edge nervously shoved his hands into his front pockets.  
  
Chris shifted his weight in the bed. "You're here. Why?"  
  
"Call it a change of heart." Edge shrugged. "I ... I already cleared up everything with Ames and Jeff, that wasn't too hard. I've even talked to Trish. And I think I'm ok with her. Jay, on the other hand, that'll take longer ... but I think we'll all be all right. I haven't talked to him yet. I'm ... I'm gonna wait until he's not so ... well angry."  
  
Chris swallowed. "What ... what happened? I blacked out. I don't know what happened. Did I win?"  
  
Edge shook his head. "No, man. I'm sorry. I ... I couldn't get in and he ... you blacked out and he reapplied the figure four. Your hand dropped three times. Earl called the match."  
  
"Fuck." Chris brought a hand to his eyes. "And she's still here?"  
  
Edge furrowed his brow. "Why wouldn't she be?"  
  
"I lost her show."  
  
Edge shook his head. "You always were a stupid bastard weren't you? The show doesn't matter to her. She didn't want you there to begin with so the fact that you lost makes no difference. And it never will. She won't hold it against you."  
  
"I don't hold it against you."  
  
Both men looked to the door, Steph standing there with a sandwich in her hand. Edge cleared his throat. "I think I'm gonna go ... uhm ... well somewhere not here." He left.  
  
Steph approached him slowly. "I don't care about the show."  
  
"This business is your life." Chris said. "And I failed. I failed you so miserably." He reprimanded, looking down. "I blew it. I blew your life, your ..."  
  
"Shut up." She waved her hand at him. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"  
  
He looked up at her with those sad blue eyes. "It's my fault."  
  
"No, it's not." Steph sat on the edge of his bed, grabbing his hand. "It is not your fault. I don't care about the show. I don't care about Heymann. I care that you're awake and generally ok. And here with me. I don't need the show. I need you."  
  
He kept the frown on his face. "But I know how much that position meant to you. How ..."  
  
"Chris," she raised a hand and silenced him. "You are starting to fucking piss me off. Now listen." She eyed him. "No, don't listen." That said she leaned towards him, her hands on his face as she kissed him roughly.  
  
He didn't respond at first, but simply was shocked that she was kissing him, especially after he let her down like that. He pushed her back. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you." She licked her lips. "I thought it was pretty damn obvious."  
  
Confused, he shook his head, sitting up in the bed. "No, you ... I FUCKED UP!"  
  
Steph's eyes widened in frank disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Chris swallowed hard. "I failed you. I lost. I LOST!"  
  
"If I have to choose between losing my show or losing you? I sure as hell don't wanna lose you." She reached over, cupping his cheek and inching towards him. "I love you. I want you, loser and all, that doesn't matter. I'm so proud of you. You stuck up for me and you fought and it doesn't matter the outcome. It's the fact that you did it. That's what matters."  
  
Chris smiled, looking right into her eyes. "You mean it, don't you? I love you too. Now how about you show me your appreciation."  
  
"Uhm ... ok. What do you have in mind? A massage?"  
  
"Sure you can call it that." A desired glint flickered in his eyes. "We're alone. And I could really ... really need something that only you could give me."  
  
Stephanie's eyes widened. "Chris? Here? We're in a hospital. Anyone could walk in at any minute."  
  
"That's why we have to be quick. Come on, have you ever had sex in a hospital bed before?"  
  
"Well ... No." Steph shook her head. "But you're injured, just out of that match. I'm not going to ..."  
  
"I may be injured. But there's nothing wrong with that part of me."  
  
Steph gave him a look, then smiled. "Alright then." That said, his eyes widened and she carefully straddled his abs, leaning down. "Be quick, Baby." She kissed him.  
  
+++  
  
Christian moaned softly, his eyes fluttering open. A few minutes for his vision to clear, he glanced around the hospital room, his eyes spotting the woman he was looking for. The woman standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over his chest. He whimpered.  
  
Trish cocked a brow. "I should be so pissed at you right now."  
  
Another whimper, his eyes wide and pleading.  
  
"Climbing that damn cage like that."  
  
His lower lip trembled.  
  
"Nearly giving me a heart attack. Getting caught in the rungs and then the chair shots."  
  
He reached out with both arms, his fingers, hands grabbing for her. He whimpered again, begging for her to come to him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"  
  
Whimper, yet again.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes again walking into the room. "You're just so pitiful." She walked closer, but stayed just out of his grasp. He however, leaned slightly, trying desperately to grab hold of her. She cocked her head. "What?"  
  
His big sad eyes glanced up at her. They were slightly cloudy and easily read. "I just want to touch you."  
  
"Why?" she asked, stepping closer and taking his hand.  
  
A tear dropped from his eye. "Because you came back to me."  
  
Her heart actually breaking, Trish reached over and wiped that tear away, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. "You gave me a heart attack out there, buddy. I should kill you right now."  
  
Christian kept his eyes glued on her face. "I tried to kill them all for you. It ... it didn't work."  
  
She wiped at his brow. "You didn't fail me, Jason. You didn't. I failed you."  
  
Christian looked at her, confused. "What?"  
  
Trish swallowed, ducking her head. "Everything with Terry. I mean, it's not that you didn't make me happy. You did. And I loved you and even when I ended it, I still loved you. I ... I know it might sound like an excuse or something, but it felt like our relationship was one way. I thought that I was alone and you didn't really love me. That you didn't desire me or that I wasn't your world. Like you're mine." She blinked, furiously, looking to the ceiling. Droplets of tears dribbled from her eyes as she continued to speak. "For the longest time, I thought you'd never make out with me or something because you ... well, cuz you weren't attracted to me or I don't know. I mean ... and then we would make love. And even then, you wouldn't really kiss me, it would just kinda be this joining. It wasn't bad, but ... I ... I ..."  
  
He didn't respond, yet. He wanted her to finish first.  
  
Trish sighed. "Our love making was amazing and that surprised me because you never really kissed me. And ... and all I wanted was to be kissed. Was for you to kiss me and just ... kiss me." She ducked her head. "It's not far from the truth. That song, that says that a man's love is in his kiss. And the fact that you wouldn't ... I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing, or what to do. I don't know how you feel, I don't know if I'm really alone, I don't know if I'm desired or wanted or needed or anything. I'm just so lost."  
  
Christian clenched his teeth, forcing himself into a sitting position.  
  
Trish's eyes widened as she tried to stop him. "Jay, don't. You'll hurt yourself."  
  
He shook his head. "No, let me." And he sat straight. Swallowing hard, reached out to her ... but retracted his hand, and it dropped to his side. "It was probably stupid of me to do what I did. And I'm not talking about the match. I'm talking about us." He sighed, bowing his head, speaking low and soft. "I've spent a long time, day and night thinking of how I'm going to say any of this to you. But I couldn't never make up my mind. So I'm just going to run with it."  
  
Pausing a few moments, he looked up, grabbing her hand in both of his, almost cradling it. "Something I lied to you about. About my past. I ... I told you that I was with three other women and that I've had five serious girlfriends before you. It's a lie."  
  
Trish cocked her head, just looking at him, not showing any reaction yet.  
  
Christian did everything he could to gather his voice. But despite his efforts, he still spoke with difficulty. "I have been so caught up in wrestling since I was a young boy. Training at the age of fourteen, it was the only thing important to me. More important then women. So important that I never actually ... well ... pursued them. I've had women hit on me, but I was always too dense to actually react to them."  
  
He sighed, ducking his head in embarrassment. "I meant what I said about a kiss being the most intimate thing and all that. Cuz I believe that. But in my past ... I ... I've only been with one other woman. Only one. We dated for about five months. And I remember that when she broke up with me. She said how I was such a sweet guy and a good man, but that I couldn't do anything for her physically. She said I was a sloppy kisser and that I was clumsy."  
  
He shook his head, shrugging. "But she was my first, so of course I was clumsy. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I was just going from what I've seen, not from experience. When I kissed you ... earlier? Was I sloppy? Was I bad? I mean that's why I was really scared to kiss you. Cuz I love you so much and if I couldn't even kiss you well ... then what the hell would you stay with me for."  
  
She eyed him. "Why did you lie about how many women you've been with?"  
  
Christian sighed. "I know you're experienced and I wanted you to think that I could do something for you like pleasure you. I really liked you and if you knew I was only with one woman ... well I probably wouldn't have had a shot."  
  
"Jason." Trish cooed, sitting on his bedside. "Jason, that wouldn't have mattered to me. Even if you weren't with any other woman. I was attracted to you. And still am?"  
  
"Am I a sloppy kisser?"  
  
She sighed. "Not really. A little. But I can show you. I can show you what I like and what to do and how to please me. It's ok."  
  
A tear actually slipped from his eye.  
  
Trish reached out to cup his cheek. "Aw, Sweetie. When you kissed me behind the curtain. It took my breath away. Yes, I'll be honest. It was a little sloppy. But that didn't matter. Because it was you. It was you kissing me, that's what mattered."  
  
"Teach me." He grabbed her hand. "Teach me right now."  
  
The pleading in his eyes was more than enough for her. She smiled. "All right, Jason." And she situated herself so she was facing him completely. "Just follow me."  
  
He nodded, swallowing nervously.  
  
"First, don't be nervous." Trish said, tenderly, looking right in his eyes, then gently rubbing her fingers over his lips to try and loosen them up for him. "Don't be nervous. Because I want to kiss you just as much as you want to kiss me. So there's nothing to be nervous about." She scooted a little closer, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips. "When you touch, just touch what feels right. Follow what I do, and touch in response. Like if I run my hands up to tangle in your hair, then you could caress my back, or my sides. Match what I'm doing."  
  
He nodded, still nervous.  
  
"Don't be nervous, Baby. You have nothing to be nervous about." She inched closer, reaching up to cup his face. "Now I'm going to simply press my lips to yours. And you take it from there, ok?"  
  
"How ... how do I not be sloppy?"  
  
She smiled. "Just swallow first." Trish moved slowly, bringing his head to her ... slowly and carefully, she pressed her lips to his. Kissing him ever so softly, she tickled her fingers on his cheeks, gently scraping her nails on the scruff of his sideburns. In turn, he squeezed her hips gently, then ever so slightly moved his hands a little higher on her sides so he was gripping her waist.  
  
"Good." She cooed. "Loosen up. Your lips are stiff. Just relax, and kiss me." She nipped at his lips a little, finally feeling him sigh and just let go. His lips loosened, soft and gentle now. "That's it, Baby."  
  
A little whimper slipping from his lips, and he leaned into her slightly. Gathering his courage, he parted his lips and began to lick gently at hers. Continuing with his cautious pace, she parted her lips slightly, the tip of her tongue touching his. He pulled back quickly then.  
  
She looked to him slightly confused. "What?"  
  
"I ... I don't want to do anything wrong."  
  
Smiling beautifully, she cupped his face. "Baby, you never could. Now come on, kiss me." She pressed her lips to his, patiently waiting for him to relax then eventually, respond. She sighed as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Licking tentatively at first, he soon gained more confidence as she kissed him back. And when she emitted a little moan, he intensified his end. He wrapped his arms around her then, pulling her right into him as he turned his head to get easier access.  
  
She broke the kiss momentarily. "Don't rush it." She nearly moaned then kissed him again. And he obeyed, taking his time with the embrace. Trying to show her need, yet control. And that was it. Control. By simply controlling his end of the kiss, he knew how to respond. Staying in control enough to really feel what she was doing, how her body ... entire body was reacting.  
  
Wanting to catch her off guard, he wrapped his tongue around hers and drew the muscle into his mouth, suckling on it a few moments. She moaned rather audibly and he pulled away from her to inhale. Licking his lips, he kissed her again. This time, she was the aggressor. It was she who forced her tongue past his lips, she who intensified and controlled. And by simply remaining relaxed, swallowing, controlling his own tongue against hers, the way his lips moved against hers. And just like that, he was kissing her.  
  
Finally, breathless, she cupped his face, pushing him back slightly. "Good God, Jason." She panted.  
  
He chewed his swollen lower lip, nervously. "Good, or Bad?"  
  
Trish sighed. "Abso-fucking-good." She said then lunged at him, kissing him feverishly again. And this time, with greatest confidence, Christian kissed her back.  
  
+++  
  
"I'll leave you alone now." The doctor said and closed the door behind him.  
  
Neither moved, reacted for a good few moments. Simply thinking. Letting the words sink into their head. Those haunting words. Vicious, hysteric, Jeff pulled the covers off his body, forcing himself into a sitting position and leaning against the headboard. And he simply stared at his legs. His limp, useless legs.  
  
Everything overwhelming, Lita ducked her head into her hands, and cried, sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Amy" he whimpered.  
  
Lita rushed to him, sitting next to him and pulling him into her arms. Wrapped tightly around his neck, she just held him. Held him as they both cried.  
  
Neither knew how long it took for the tears to subside. But when they finally did, neither moved. They simply stayed in each others arms. Nervous, Jeff licked his lips. "I don't want you to feel obliged to ..."  
  
Lita pulled back, pressing her hand to his lips. "Don't. Don't you fucking say it."  
  
He pulled her hand down. "But ..."  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
Jeff sighed. "I can't do anything for you. I'm paralyzed. I ... I can't ..."  
  
She shook her head. "That doesn't matter to me. I don't care. I will not leave you." She cupped his face, bringing his face within an inch of hers. "I wouldn't care if you were paralyzed from the neck down, I won't leave you."  
  
"I love you." He breathed.  
  
"I love you too." She answered, then kissed him softly. "We don't know if it's permanent. The doctor's don't think so."  
  
A tear slipped from his eye. "I don't want you to feel trapped. I can't even make love to you."  
  
Lita just looked at him, at the sorrow she hated to see, the pain, the helplessness. Determined, she stood from the bed, walking to his duffel bag to dig through the compartments.  
  
"What ... what are you doing?"  
  
Finding what she was looking for, she fisted it in her hand and walked back to his bedside. She opened her hand.  
  
His eyes widened. "No, you don't have to ..."  
  
And just like that, without a shred of doubt, Lita slipped that engagement ring right back onto her finger. Not saying a word, she simply looked at him, the two sharing a wonderful moment.  
  
Jeff wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I jumped, I'm sorry I wasn't more careful. I ... I'm sorry I didn't kick his ass, that I was the weak link."  
  
"Stop it." Lita demanded, placing her fingers over his lips. "Just stop it." She said, simply. "You weren't weak, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She sat on his bed side, taking his hand in hers and bringing it into her lap. Playing absently with his fingers, she sighed. "The doctor's said it's probably only swelling and it's not permanent. And you'll have to ..."  
  
"Learn how to walk ..." he choked out. "Ames, I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Yes, you can." Her green eyes locked on his. "You can, and you will." She leaned towards him to cup his face. "You will walk again. There is no doubt in my mind. You will be as you were. And we will make love again. And it'll be amazing."  
  
He smiled. "Why is it that I believe you?"  
  
"Because I'm right."  
  
Jeff cupped her cheek. "You'll never leave me ... will you?"  
  
"Not on your life." Lita said through a lazy smile.  
  
"So I'm stuck with you?" he teased.  
  
"All you boys are stuck with us." She responded then leaned down, showing her answer in a kiss.  
  
FIN  
  
*** And this sums up this story. Yes, it is finished, there is no sequel, because ... well there is no need for one. So, here it ... read and review and check out my other fics.*** 


End file.
